De Stenen van Pesir
by Sanya Nalani
Summary: Er komen vier nieuwe vijfdejaars op Zweinstein, Zwadderich, die allen verwikkeld raken in een net van Dooddoeners, romances en geheimzinnige magische voorwerpen...
1. Van Beauxbatons en Klammfels

A/N: Naah, dit is dus ons eerste verhaal dat wij samen schrijven. ik ben Meike/Selene/Sanya/Shufay en ik schrijf dit dus samen met Danielle/Dado/Nalani/Nimué *hoezo we hebben veel nicknames. dit zijn ze nog niet allemaal hoor.* En we hopen dat jullie het een beetje boeiend vinden. Het is de bedoeling dat het lang wordt, maar we weten nog niet of dat gaat lukken ;) en het is ook de bedoeling om het in het Engels te vertalen, als iemand wil helpen, graag ;) en anders duurt het gewoon wat langer. Oh ja, een aantal personen uit deze fanfic zijn gebaseerd op mensen die wij kennen. Sanya is natuurlijk gebaseerd op mij (Meike) en Nalani op Danielle, verder is Layla Clopia gebaseerd op een van onze beste vriendinnen, Sarah. Kiran is ook gebaseerd op een echt persoon, maar ik denk niet dat Daan het goedvindt als ik vertel wie ;) Regin tenslotte is gebaseerd op Peter, die weer gebaseerd is op iemand die ik ken. (Peter bestaat dus ook niet echt, maar mensen die mij kennen weten wschl wel wie Peter is) Enneuh. dat was het wel weer, geloof ik :D  
  
Disclaimer: De meeste dingen en personen behoren toe aan J.K.Rowling en we zijn zooo happy dat zij ze verzonnen heeft, zodat wij er vage verhaaltjes mee kunnen schrijven. Sanya, Nalani, Regin, Kiran, Layla en Sanne Clopia zijn echter helemaal van ons *happy* en ook een aantal dingen over Beauxbatons komen uit onze rare hersentjes. well, that's all. Ga nou eindelijk maar lezen ;)  
  
Hoofdstuk 1: Van Beauxbatons en Klammfels  
  
De eerste dag van het schooljaar begon heel gewoon. Om half elf kwamen de eerste leerlingen van Zweinstein Perron 9 3/4 oplopen met hun koffers. Ze vormden kleine groepjes op het perron, kletsend, de vakantie besprekend, nieuwe aankopen showend en de laatste roddels uitwisselend. Heel normaal dus... tot om vijf voor elf twee meisjes van ongeveer vijftien jaar in lichtblauwe gewaden het perron op kwamen rennen. Het ene meisje had blond haar dat ze los droeg, lichtblauwe ogen en ze had blauwe en paarse armbanden om haar pols. Het andere meisje had roodbruin haar in een hoge staart en blauwe ogen. Beiden droegen een grote tas met 'Beauxbatons' op de zijkant in hun linkerhand, en een toverstok in hun rechter. De andere leerlingen op het perron keken hen nieuwsgierig aan en begonnen druk te fluisteren, maar de twee meisjes letten daar niet op. Ze leken op zoek naar iemand. "Nalani, die professor Anderling zou ons hier toch opvangen?" vroeg het blonde meisje haar vriendin. "Ik dacht het ook... maar ik zie haar nergens. Laten we maar gewoon met de trein gaan, we komen vanzelf wel bij die school uit," antwoordde het meisje met het bruine haar. Ze glimlachte een beetje zenuwachtig, maar nog steeds leek ze zich er niet van bewust dat zo ongeveer het hele perron zich afvroeg wie zij waren en of ze misschien nieuwe leerlingen waren. Een aantal mensen liepen naar hen toe om het hen te vragen, maar Nalani en haar vriendin waren plotseling verdwenen, samen met hun tassen. Meteen werd het gefluister luider, en anders dan normaal merkte niemand dat Harry Potter het perron opkwam en naar zijn twee beste vrienden toe liep. "... en volgens mij waren ze van Beauxbatons, maar..." hoorde ze Hermelien zeggen, maar Ron onderbrak haar om Harry te begroeten. "Hey Harry! Leuke vakantie gehad?" "Vreselijk, Dirk was weer op dieet en oom Hermans bedrijf is bijna failliet gegaan, dus... maar waar hadden jullie het over?" "Nou, we stonden hier net op het perron, en opeens kwamen er twee meisjes in lichtblauwe gewaden, zoals van Beauxbatons, het perron oprennen. Ze waren ongeveer van onze leeftijd, maar ik weet zeker dat ik ze nog nooit eerder heb gezien... volgens mij komen ze van Beauxbatons, maar ik snap niet waarom ze dan nu naar Zweinstein komen. Ze waren trouwens wel erg..." Hermelien keek Ron geïrriteerd aan, en dus maakte hij zijn zin maar niet af. "Ja, wat?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig. "Laat maar, dat zie je zelf wel... tenminste, als ze tenminste echt bij ons op school komen. Het kan natuurlijk best dat ze alleen professor Anderling nodig hadden, en bovendien waren ze opeens weer verdwenen." "Ik vraag me echt af hoe ze dat deden," zei Hermelien bedachtzaam. "Misschien kunnen ze wel Verschijnselen!" zei Ron enthousiast, "dan kunnen ze het ons leren! Dan hoeven we niet meer telkens door die vervelende tunnels als we naar Zweinsveld willen gaan buiten de weekenden." "Ron... hoe vaak moet ik het nu nog zeggen?" "Je kunt niet Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen op Zweinstein," zeiden Harry en Ron in koor, en verbaasd viel Hermelien stil. "Dat weten we nu wel, Herm. Het was maar een ideetje. Maarre... ik moet mijn koffer nog in de trein zetten, gaan jullie mee?"  
  
Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden hun koffers in de trein gezet, en ze wilden net gaan zitten, toen iemand hun coupé in kwam lopen. Twee iemanden eigenlijk... de twee onbekende meisjes. "Hoi, mogen wij bij jullie komen zitten?" vroeg het blonde meisje. "Natuurlijk," zei Harry vlug, en hij begreep plotseling wat Ron daarnet bedoeld had, toen hij zijn zin niet afmaakte. "Ik ben Hermelien Griffel, dit is Ron Wemel en dat is Harry Potter." Harry bereidde zich al voor op vragen, maar vreemd genoeg kwamen die niet. De meisjes keken hem alleen nieuwsgierig aan, maar zeiden niets en gingen tegenover hen zitten. "Ik ben Nalani en dit is Sanya," zei het meisje met het bruine haar. "Ehm... komen jullie bij ons op school?" "Ja, we zaten allebei op Beauxbatons, maar onze ouders wilden dat we ook goed Engels leerden praten. Daarom komen we nu naar Zweinstein, voor de laatste drie jaar... tenminste, als het ons hier bevalt." Harry had het vreemde gevoel dat ze niet de hele waarheid spraken, dat er nog een andere reden was waarom ze naar Zweinstein kwamen... maar goed, hij kon hen moeilijk vragen of ze iets verzwegen, en dus stelde hij maar een andere vraag. "Op welke afdeling komen jullie?" Nalani en Sanya keken elkaar verward aan. "Afdeling? Hoe bedoel je?" "Harry, op Beauxbatons hebben ze natuurlijk geen afdelingen," zei Hermelien alsof het de gewoonste zaak was van de wereld. Harry haatte het als ze zich zo gedroeg, maar hij negeerde haar en zei: "Op Zweinstein zijn er vier afdelingen, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw, Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling staat symbool voor een paar eigenschappen: op Huffelpuf komen de mensen die ijverig en trouw zijn, op Ravenklauw de slimmeriken, op Griffoendor de mensen die moedig zijn en op Zwadderich..." De twee meisjes keken hem nieuwsgierig aan en hij ging door: "Op Zwadderich komen de sluwe mensen, mensen die alles doen om hun doel te bereiken... vaak worden ze later volgelingen van Voldemort..." Hij merkte dat Sanya en Nalani niet ineenkrompen bij het horen van die naam. "...of in ieder geval slechte tovenaars. Niet allemaal hoor, maar de meesten wel, en ook nu zijn de meeste Zwadderaars... niet bepaald geweldig." "Dus de afdeling waar we in ieder geval niet terecht moeten komen is Zwadderich?" concludeerde Nalani, en Harry knikte. "Op welke afdeling zitten jullie eigenlijk?" vroeg Sanya. "Griffoendor, alle drie... hoewel Hermelien beter bij Ravenklauw zou passen," zei Ron met een grijns naar Hermelien. "Spelen jullie hier eigenlijk ook Zwerkbal op school?" vroeg Nalani, die nu wel genoeg had gekregen van het gepraat over de afdelingen. De enthousiaste kreten van Ron en Harry spraken voor zich, en de rest van de tijd praatten ze alleen nog maar over Zwerkbal (behalve Hermelien, die 'Het Standaard Spreukenboek, Niveau Vijf' had gepakt en zachtjes de spreuken oefende) Toen ze bij Zweinstein aan waren gekomen, hadden de vijf vijfdejaars besloten dat ze elkaar wel mochten.  
  
Nalani en Sanya hoefden de groep eerstejaars in de bootjes niet te volgen, maar mochten gewoon met Harry, Ron en Hermelien mee in de koetsen. Daar zetten ze hun gesprek voort. "Kennen jullie Fleur Delacour eigenlijk?" vroeg Hermelien op een gegeven moment, toen ze de gesprekken over Zwerkbal zat was (ondertussen was ze erachter gekomen dat zowel Nalani als Sanya Jagers waren, maar verder begreep ze niet veel van het gesprek) "Ze is een vriendin van ons, ja," antwoordde Nalani. "Ze is vorig jaar toch bij jullie op school geweest voor het Toverschool Toernooi?" Toen Hermelien knikte, ging Nalani door: "Daar hebben we nog hele verhalen over gehoord..." Ze richtte zich tot Harry. "Klopt het dat jij toen aanwezig was bij de wedergeboorte van Voldemort?" Harry knikte, en Nalani kreeg een verdrietige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Nieuwsgierig zagen Harry, Hermelien en Ron dat Sanya haar arm om haar vriendin heen sloeg en iets in haar oor fluisterde, maar na een strenge blik van Hermelien durfden ook Harry en Ron het niet aan om Nalani iets te vragen. Een poosje was er een geladen stilte, die werd doorbroken toen ze eindelijk bij het kasteel waren aangekomen.  
  
Nalani en Sanya slaakten een verbaasde kreet toen ze het grote kasteel van Zweinstein zagen. "Wow," zei Sanya ademloos. "Dit is wel wat anders dan Beauxbatons!" "Inderdaad," stemde Nalani in en vol ontzag hielden de twee meisjes hun blik gericht op Zweinstein. "Hoe ziet Beauxbatons er dan uit?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig, maar op dat moment stopte de koets en de twee meisjes stapten snel uit. Harry had het gevoel dat hij iets verkeerds had gezegd en wierp even een blik op Ron, die zijn schouders ophaalde. "Misschien willen ze er wel niet over praten," fluisterde hij Harry zachtjes toe voor hij ook uit de koets klom. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en volgde Ron. Met zijn vijven liepen ze naar de grote hal, waar ze werden opgewacht door professor Anderling. "Fijn jullie weer te zien, Potter, Wemel, Griffel. Ik zie dat jullie al kennis hebben gemaakt met twee van onze nieuwe leerlingen? Oh, nu we het daar toch over hebben," ze keek Nalani en Sanya aan, "komen jullie even met mij mee? We moeten nog wat zaken bespreken." Ze draaide zich om en gebaarde dat de twee meisjes haar moesten volgen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken ze even na, voor ze zich naar de grote zaal begaven. "En, wat vinden jullie van hen?" vroeg Hermelien, toen ze plaats namen aan de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor. "Ze lijken me wel aardig," zei Ron, maar Harry merkte op dat zijn oren rood werden, iets dat alleen gebeurde als Ron nerveus of verlegen was. Hermelien had het niet door en begon nu over de Sorteerceremonie. "Bij welke afdeling denken jullie dat ze gesorteerd worden?" Harry stond net op het punt om antwoord te geven, toen hij zag dat Hagrid de grote zaal binnenkwam, met de eerstejaars in zijn kielzog. "Dat zullen we zo te weten komen," zei hij. "Of zullen ze niet tegelijk met de eerstejaars worden gesorteerd?" "Jawel," zei Hermelien, "kijk maar." Ze wees naar professor Anderling, die net kwam binnenlopen. Nalani en Sanya liepen achter haar aan. Professor Anderling voerde ze naar de eerstejaars, zei iets tegen hen en tegen Hagrid en liep toen snel naar het krukje waar de Sorteerhoed op lag. Gelijk stopte het geroezemoes in de zaal en de leerlingen keken vol verwachting naar de hoed. Nalani en Sanya staarden ook naar de hoed, maar niet met een blik van verwachting. Hun blik toonde afschuw. "Moeten we dat ding op ons hoofd zetten?" fluisterde Sanya zachtjes. Nalani haalde haar schouders op. "Blijkbaar. Al snap ik niet hoe een hoed kan zien bij welke afdeling wij horen. En hij ziet er zo oud uit." Precies op dat moment ging er een scheur bij de rand van de hoed open en hij begon te zingen. "Wat krijgen we nu?" fluisterde Sanya verbluft. Ze dacht tenminste dat ze het fluisterde, maar ze hoorde aan alle kanten "Sttt!" en zag dat iedereen haar aankeek. Er verscheen een blos op haar wangen en gedurende het lied zei ze niets meer. Toen de hoed was uitgezongen, barstte er een luid applaus los. Toen nam professor Anderling het woord. Ze stapte naar voren en rolde een rol perkament uit. "Als ik je naam zeg, zetten jullie de hoed op en gaan zitten. Zo worden jullie ingedeeld," zei ze. "Ik wilde graag beginnen met de twee meisjes van Beauxbatons." Nalani en Sanya voelden dat iedereen hun kant opkeek. Ze staken allebei een kop boven de eerstejaars uit en voelden zich nogal ongemakkelijk. "Kom maar naar voren, allebei." De twee meisjes keken elkaar even aan en liepen toen samen naar professor Anderling toe. "Jij eerst," zei ze terwijl ze naar Nalani wees. Voordat de hoed over haar ogen zakte, zag Nalani dat alle leerlingen in de zaal haar nieuwsgierig aanstaarden.  
  
Het duurde niet lang voordat de hoed "Zwadderich!" riep. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren met stomheid geslagen. "Zwadderich?!" riep Harry uit, terwijl de Zwadderaars hard klapten. "Dat was wel het laatste dat ik had verwacht!" Ook Hermelien en Ron hadden een verbaasde uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Ondertussen was Nalani naar de tafel van Zwadderich gelopen. De uitdrukking op haar gezicht was nu niet bepaald vrolijk. Wat had die hoed bezielt toen hij 'Zwadderich' had geroepen? Ze was toch niet sluw? En ze was al helemaal geen volgelinge van Voldemort! Gespannen keek ze toe hoe Sanya de hoed op haar hoofd zette. Als haar vriendin nu ook maar bij Zwadderich kwam, dan zou het nog wel meevallen.gelukkig hoefde Nalani niet lang te wachten op het oordeel van de Sorteerhoed. "Zwadderich!" Opgelucht haalde Nalani adem. Nu zat ze hier tenminste niet in haar eentje.  
  
Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar verbluft aan. "Hoe konden we ons zo in hen vergissen?" vroeg Ron verbaasd. "Misschien hebben wij ons niet vergist, maar heeft de Sorteerhoed zijn werk niet goed gedaan," zei Harry hoopvol. "Ach, kom op, Harry," zei Hermelien geïrriteerd. "Je weet best dat dat niet waar is. Geef nu maar gewoon toe dat we fout zaten!"  
  
Plotseling kwam Sneep de grote zaal binnenlopen, met twee jongens van een jaar of vijftien achter hem aan. Hij liep regelrecht naar professor Anderling. "Het spijt me dat ik te laat ben, maar we hadden nog wat af te handelen. Zou je deze jongens eerst willen sorteren?" Professor Anderling keek even verbaasd, maar knikte toen. "Ga maar zitten," zei ze tegen de jongen die het dichtst bij stond. Hij deed wat hen werd opgedragen, maar hij had de hoed nog maar nauwelijks op zijn hoofd, of hij riep al: "Zwadderich!" Bij de tweede jongen gebeurde precies hetzelfde. Gezamenlijk liepen de twee jongens naar de tafel van Zwadderich en ze gingen tegenover Nalani en Sanya zitten.  
  
"Kiran. Regin. Goed om jullie hier te zien," zei een jongen met een bleek gezicht en blond haar, die naast de twee andere nieuwelingen zat. Hij knikte minzaam, en de twee jongens (die blijkbaar Kiran en Regin heetten, maar Nalani en Sanya hadden geen idee wie wie was) knikten terug. "En dan... nog twee Zwadderaars. Vijfdejaars?" Sanya knikte, en de blonde jongen bekeek haar schattend. Ze keek rustig terug, en daardoor leek hij een beetje in verlegenheid gebracht, maar hij wendde zijn blik niet af. Toch was hij uiteindelijk de eerste die zijn ogen neersloeg, en Sanya glimlachte. Ze hield hier niet van, ze hield niet van Zwadderich (dat had ze al meteen besloten), ze hield absoluut niet van deze jongen... maar het deed haar goed dat hij zijn ogen neersloeg. Nu keek hij echter weer op, maar dit keer keek hij naar Nalani, die ook rustig terugkeek tot hij zijn ogen neersloeg. Sanya voelde dat ook Nalani glimlachte, hoewel ze het van haar plaats niet goed kon zien. Ze wist het echter, zoals ze eigenlijk altijd wist wat Nalani dacht. Ze waren nu al zo lang vriendinnen... ze kende Nalani al sinds ze samen op een kleuterschool voor Dreuzelkinderen hadden gezeten. Ze waren samen naar de basisschool geweest, hadden samen lol gehad, hadden samen toveren geoefend, waren samen naar Beauxbatons gegaan... en hadden samen een enorme schok gekregen. Ze hadden zoveel meegemaakt dat ze elkaar aanvoelden, en Sanya wist dat Nalani al net zo geschokt was als zij dat ze bij Zwadderich waren gezet. Hoe had dat kunnen gebeuren? Waarom waren ze opeens Zwadderaars, zonder dat ze dat zelf wilden? De Sorteerhoed had niets gevraagd, had alleen maar heel duidelijk geroepen. Zwadderich. Waarom zaten ze nu net bij een afdeling waaraan hun enige vrienden hier een hekel hadden? Zouden Hermelien, Harry en Ron hen nog wel willen zien? Haar gedachtenstroom werd onderbroken door de blonde jongen. "Ik ben Draco Malfidus, ook vijfdejaars. Dit is Kiran..." Hij wees op de jongen direct naast hem, die blond haar had en blauwgrijze ogen. Hij glimlachte even, maar zijn ogen bleven koud en die ogen staarden hen aan, zonder te knipperen. Sanya en Nalani voelden zich een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar toen wendde hij zijn ogen af en keek naar Draco, die verder ging met voorstellen. "... en dit is Regin. Beiden vijfdejaars, ze komen van Klammfels." Regin was blond, met blauwe ogen, die geamuseerd van Sanya naar Nalani keken. Die hadden het gevoel dat hij hen niet helemaal serieus nam, maar voor ze er zeker van konden zijn, begon hij te praten. "Jullie komen van Beauxbatons, nietwaar? Wat doen jullie hier?" "Hetzelfde als jullie waarschijnlijk, lessen volgen," antwoordde Nalani kattig. "Vanzelfsprekend, maar waarom hier?" vroeg Kiran. Hij keek met een zekere interesse naar Nalani, die een beetje bloosde maar vlug antwoordde. "Om Engels te leren." "Dat kunnen jullie al goed genoeg." "Dank je. We willen wel eens in het Engels leskrijgen, dat willen onze ouders graag. We moeten onze talen kunnen spreken." "Jullie ouders? Hoe heten jullie eigenlijk?" vroeg Draco vlug. "Ik ben Sanya en dat is Nalani." "Dat wist ik... maar jullie achternaam?" Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar even aan. Ze wisten allebei dat ze hun achternaam niet aan deze jongen wilden vertellen... niet zolang het nog niet hoefde. Natuurlijk zou hij er ooit achter komen, natuurlijk zou iedereen er achter komen als de lessen waren begonnen, maar nu... nee, liever niet. "Dat hoor je nog wel eens." Het leek alsof Draco wilde aandringen, maar een meisje met kort donker haar en donkere ogen, dat naast Sanya zat, fluisterde: "Sst! Ze gaan de eerstejaars sorteren, en ik wil weten wie er bij Zwadderich komen." Meteen viel de tafel stil, en iedereen keek geinteresseerd naar de rij eerstejaars. Bijna iedereen... Draco, Regin en Kiran keken nog steeds nieuwsgierig naar de twee nieuwe meisjes die tegenover hen zaten.  
  
De Sorteerceremonie was al enkele minuten bezig, maar er was nog steeds geen enkele nieuwe Zwadderaar, alleen veel Griffoendors. Sanya en Nalani zagen dat Harry, Hermelien en Ron juichten bij elke nieuwe leerling die plaatsnam aan hun tafel, en even voelden ze weer een steek. Waarom... waarom hadden zij daar niet kunnen zitten? Waarom moesten ze bij al deze koele, sluwe en slechte Zwadderaars zitten? "Clopia, Sanne," was de eerste Zwadderaar. Heel Zwadderich juichte toen ze verlegen plaatsnam aan het eind van de tafel, en Nalani merkte dat vooral het meisje naast Sanya erg hard juichte en haar duim opstak tegen het nieuwe meisje. "Een bekende?" fluisterde Nalani over Sanya heen, en het donkere meisje knikte. "Mijn zusje. Ik ben trouwens Layla, Layla Clopia dus." "Ehm... aangenaam. Ik ben Nalani en dit is..." "Sanya," zei Layla. "Ik hoorde jullie met Draco praten. Ik geloof dat hij jullie wel mag..." "Nou, het is niet wederzijds," zei Sanya zachtjes. "Geen geroddel over mij," fluisterde Draco koud, en Nalani voelde dat hij boos was. Wie dacht hij wel dat hij was, eigenlijk? Ze wilde iets vinnigs terug zeggen, maar toen begon de hele tafel weer te juichen. Zwadderich had er weer een nieuwe leerling bij. De rest van de Sorteerceremonie werd er niets meer gezegd, alleen nog gejuicht bij elke nieuwe Zwadderaar en gekreund bij elke nieuwe leerling voor een andere afdeling.  
  
"Wel, zullen we ons uiterst... boeiende gesprek voortzetten?" vroeg Kiran. Sanya en Nalani wisselden een blik en zeiden toen in koor: "Nee, dank je." "Net een tweeling," zei Layla, naast hen. Ze wierp een blik op Kiran, die nors terugkeek en toen met Draco en Regin begon te praten, en glimlachte toen naar Sanya en Nalani. "En... ik zal jullie maar niet vragen waarom jullie naar Zweinstein zijn gekomen of wat de verschillen met Beauxbatons zijn, want dat zullen jullie nog vaak genoeg horen de laatste tijd. Maar op een punt kan ik mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen... hoe deden jullie dat op het station, vanochtend?" "Wat bedoel je?" "Ik zag dat jullie praatten..." Ze keek even naar de verbaasde uitdrukking van de beide meisjes. "Oh kom op, doe nou niet net alsof jullie niet doorhadden dat het hele station, inclusief ik, naar jullie stond te kijken. Jullie praatten dus, en opeens waren jullie verdwenen. Kunnen jullie soms Verdwijnselen?" "Ehh... ja. Jullie niet dan?" Layla zuchtte jaloers en zei: "Verboden zonder diploma... en je mag pas op voor je diploma als je zeventien bent. Nog twee jaar wachten dus..." "Op Beauxbatons had iedereen een Verschijnseldiploma. Het was een van de eerste dingen die je leerde in de eerste klas, omdat Beauxbatons eigenlijk meerdere vestigingen heeft, die nogal ver uit elkaar liggen." "Maar... je kunt toch niet Verschijnselen op het gebied van de school?" "Bij Beauxbatons wel. Die school is lang niet zo goed beveiligd als Zweinstein, het is er vrij makkelijk om te Verschijnselen en je kunt er ook elektrische apparaten gebruiken." "Dat lijkt me nog eens makkelijk..." verzuchtte een meisje dat ze niet kenden naast Layla. "Verschijnselen, een krultang gebruiken in plaats van die vreselijke spreuken die altijd mislukken. Waarom zijn jullie daar in vredesnaam weggegaan?" "Engels leren spreken," zei Sanya kort, en Layla had het idee dat er een gevoelige snaar geraakt was. Werden ze misschien gek van al dat gevraag? Dat zou het zijn, ja... tenminste, wat zou het anders zijn? Tijdens de rest van de maaltijd zeiden Sanya en Nalani niet veel meer, ze luisterden alleen maar naar de mensen om hen heen, die het over allerlei onderwerpen hadden. Een paar keer werden Harry, Hermelien en Ron ter sprake gebracht, maar er werden alleen maar negatieve dingen over hen gezegd. Dit sterkte Sanya en Nalani nog in hun overtuiging dat ze hier eigenlijk niet thuishoorden en dat die hoed hen gewoon verkeerd had geplaatst. Hoe zou zo'n stom ding ook kunnen zeggen waar ze bij hoorden? Dat bepaalden ze zelf wel... ze hadden ook niet met die Layla moeten praten. Ze leek misschien wel aardig, maar dat kon een truc zijn... tenslotte had ze een hekel aan Harry, terwijl dat een heel aardige jongen was. Alleen toen het gesprek weer op Zwerkbal kwam, een van hun favoriete onderwerpen, praatten Sanya en Nalani weer mee. "We zijn natuurlijk onze aanvoerder van het afdelingsteam kwijt, want Hork is van school, en..." zei een onbekende jongen, maar Draco onderbrak hem vol zelfvertrouwen: "Ik word de nieuwe aanvoerder." Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar zeiden niets. Ze hadden het idee dat het toch weinig op zou leveren, aangezien de hele tafel het er mee eens leek te zijn. "Natuurlijk, ik denk niet dat een van de anderen een kans maakt. We hebben echter wel drie nieuwe Jagers nodig, omdat de helft van ons team vorig jaar is afgestudeerd," zei Layla. "Ik voel er wel iets voor om Jager te worden..." "Een meisje?" vroeg Regin verbaasd. "Ik dacht dat er nooit meisjes in het team van Zwadderich zaten." "Tijd om de traditie te doorbreken," antwoordde Layla vrolijk. Sanya zag dat Nalani haar aankeek, en wist dat ze allebei hetzelfde dachten. Er waren drie plaatsen voor nieuwe Jagers vrij... en zij waren allebei Jagers. Behoorlijk goede zelfs, hun team was meestal eerste of tweede geworden in de schoolcompetitie, en dat was niet alleen te danken aan hun goede Zoeker, maar ook aan hun punten. Ze mochten dan wel een hekel hebben aan Zwadderich, maar het scheen de enige manier te zijn om hier Zwerkbal te kunnen spelen... ze hadden al gehoord dat hier alleen afdelingsteams waren, en niet, zoals op Beauxbatons, zelfgekozen teams. Er waren dus maar vier teams, en andere mensen mochten niet Zwerkballen. Ze zouden niet zonder Zwerkbal kunnen, en al moesten ze dan Zwerkballen onder leiding van dat ettertje, die Draco, ze zouden in ieder geval kunnen Zwerkballen. "Hoe worden nieuwe teamleden gekozen?" vroeg Nalani neutraal. Draco keek haar verbaasd aan en antwoordde: "Er is een soort van... auditie. De kandidaten moeten hun vliegkunsten laten zien, en andere dingen die nodig zijn om een goede Zwerkballer te zijn. Vervolgens kiezen de mensen die al in het team zitten, de klassenoudsten, de hoofdmonitoren en het afdelingshoofd wie er het beste zijn, en die komen erin. Interesse?" "Voor een positie als Jager, ja, allebei. Wanneer zijn die audities?" "Volgende week. Het lijkt me heel... interessant, als er meteen drie meisjes in het team komen. Natuurlijk moeten jullie dan wel goed genoeg zijn." Hij richtte zich tot Regin en Kiran. "Wilden jullie het nog proberen?" Kiran schudde zijn hoofd en Regin zei: "Nee, doe maar niet. We zijn het waarschijnlijk nogal ontwend, de laatste tijd, en sowieso... we hebben het druk met andere dingen." Draco knikte en zei tegen Nalani en Sanya: "Ik ben benieuwd." Ze wisten niet zeker of hij het meende.  
  
A/N: Da was het eerste hoofdstuk *duh* hope u liked it & please review :D We zijn helemaal dol op reviews dus spui het allemaal maar. maar wel een beetje lief voor ons zijn he ;) 


	2. Bezoek aan Perkamentus

A/N: Het tweede hoofdstuk. er is niet zoveel over te zeggen, eigenlijk, want ik schrijf deze A/N ongeveer vijf minuten na de volgende. Nou ja, er komen een hoop rare mensen in voor, en Lynn Maccona is trouwens gebaseerd op onze friends Gwendolynn Luna Sarval, Alyssa Mare, Rhiannon Ghiaccio en Terra Morrigan Vena. Weten jullie dat ook weer ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Het grootste deel van alles behoort toe aan J.K.Rowling, hoewel ik best zou willen zeggen dat het van mij was. maarja dan was ik natuurlijk allang rijk ;) Wat wel van ons is, zijn Nalani, Sanya, Regin en Kiran, alle meiden van Zwadderich behalve Patty en Isa (die als Bella voorkomt in de boeken, maarja wij houden niet van die naam ;) ) en verder. niet zoveel, helaas ;)  
  
Hoofdstuk 2: Bezoek aan Perkamentus  
  
Gelukkig voor Nalani en Sanya, die weinig trek hadden, was het feestmaal snel daarna afgelopen. Perkamentus zei nog een paar laatste woorden, waar ze nauwelijks naar luisterden, en daarna liepen alle leerlingen vlug naar de uitgang. Nalani en Sanya werden meegesleept door de stroom leerlingen, maar ze hadden geen idee waar ze nu heen moesten. "Waar slapen we eigenlijk? Waar is de kamer van Zwadderich?" vroeg Nalani aan Sanya, maar die schudde vertwijfeld haar hoofd. Er was ook niemand waar ze had aan konden vragen in de buurt... ze waren omringd door Griffoendors en Ravenklauwers, die hen nieuwsgierig aanstaarden en toen verder liepen naar hun eigen leerlingenkamer. Eindelijk zagen ze dan toch mensen die ze kenden... maar Ron, Hermelien en Harry keken hen nerveus aan, en het leek alsof ze probeerden om een andere kant op te gaan. Ook zij werden echter meegesleept door de menigte, en dus stonden ze even later tegenover Nalani en Sanya. "Hebben jullie enig idee waar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich is?" vroeg Nalani met een glimlach. Ze had het vage idee dat de drie Griffoendors niet met hen wilden praten... wat was er aan de hand? Alleen omdat...? "Geen idee. Laat ons alsjeblieft met rust," zei Ron vlug. Hij werd een beetje rood, maar keek hen niet aan. "We willen niet met jullie praten," voegde Harry er aan toe. Hermelien keek hen alleen maar aan, met een hatelijke blik op haar gezicht die niet echt bij haar leek te passen "Hoezo? Wat is er opeens met jullie?" vroeg Nalani teleurgesteld. Voor iemand antwoord kon geven, begon Sanya boos te praten. "Het is omdat we bij Zwadderich zitten, nietwaar? Alleen omdat zo'n stomme hoed besluit dat we Zwadderaars zijn, denken jullie het recht te hebben om ons opeens te negeren. Wat kunnen wij er nu aan doen? Denk je soms dat wij erom gevraagd hebben? Als jullie wisten wat wij hebben meegemaakt... als jullie wisten waarom we hier zijn... jullie zouden je moeten schamen!" Ze was steeds harder gaan praten, en op het eind schreeuwde ze bijna. De weinige mensen die nog in de Grote Hal stonden, keken Sanya verbaasd en nieuwsgierig aan, maar ze lette er niet op. Ze kon het gewoon niet geloven... dachten ze dat ze vrienden hadden gemaakt, lieten die zogenaamde vrienden hen gewoon weer vallen. Ze voelde opeens de kalmerende hand van Nalani op haar arm, en ze zag de rode gezichten van Harry, Ron en Hermelien voor zich. Ze besefte weer waar ze was, en dat ze op haar eerste dag al meteen voor een hoop opschudding zorgde... zelf bloosde ze nu ook. Hoe zouden ze reageren?  
  
Toen kwam een lange, donkerharige lerares op hen af. Het was professor Andeling, de professor die hen had opgevangen voor ze werden Gesorteerd. "Potter, Wemel, Griffel, waarom zijn jullie nog niet in de leerlingenkamer? En Sanya en Nalani..." De twee meisjes merkten opgelucht dat Anderling hun achternamen nog steeds niet noemde. "... professor Perkamentus wil jullie graag nog even spreken. Volg mij maar." Met nog een laatste blik op Harry, Ron en Hermelien, die in een van de vele gangen verdwenen, volgden Sanya en Nalani professor Anderling. Ze leidde hen door vele gangen, over trappen, langs bewegende en pratende schilderijen, langs harnassen... ze kwamen groepen scholieren tegen, leraren, spoken... maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een uitzonderlijk lelijke waterspuwer. Nalani was er absoluut zeker van dat hij haar gemeen aanstaarde, maar toen riep professor Anderling "Peperduiveltjes" en de waterspuwer sprong opzij (zonder nog een blik op Nalani te werpen) en onthulde een lange wenteltrap. "Loop maar naar boven en klop op de deur. Professor Perkamentus verwacht jullie." Ze knikte hen nog eens toe en verdween toen door weer een andere deur. Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar aarzelend aan, en liepen toen de wenteltrap op, Nalani voorop. De wenteltrap leek eindeloos, steeds kwam er weer een nieuwe wenteling, nog meer treden om te beklimmen... maar plotseling stonden ze dan toch voor een enorme, houten deur. De klopper had de vorm van een griffioen, en Sanya vroeg zich even af of Perkamentus Griffoendor erg voor zou trekken... maar toen werd de deur geopend en een vrolijke stem zei: "Kom binnen, meisjes." Ze liepen een grote, ronde kamer in. Er stonden overal vreemde instrumenten, boeken, en andere interessante dingen om te zien, maar ze keken er niet naar. Ze keken alleen naar de man die daar achter het bureau zat, en ze wisten dat ze de juiste beslissing hadden genomen. Hier, op Zweinstein, waren ze veilig. Albus Perkamentus wekte vertrouwen, ook als je hem nog nooit had gezien en helemaal niet kende. Je wist dat je veilig was en dat hij alles zou doen wat nodig was om zijn leerlingen, en alle andere mensen, te beschermen.  
  
"Welkom op Zweinstein, Sanya en Nalani. Ik hoop dat jullie hier... veilig zijn. Ik vrees dat de andere leerlingen er al snel achter zullen komen waarom jullie hier werkelijk zijn, maar zelfs al weet Voldemort dat jullie hier zijn, hij zal jullie weinig kunnen doen." Ze knikten beiden, en dachten aan de reden waarom ze hier werkelijk waren, de reden die nu nog niemand van de leerlingen wist. Ze hadden altijd een normaal leven gehad, waren veilig genoeg geweest op Beauxbatons, hadden aardige ouders, enzovoorts. Toen kwam ook in Frankrijk het bericht dat Voldemort herrezen was, en toen... Sanya herinnerde zich nog goed de dag dat zij en Nalani er achter waren gekomen dat hun ouders... hun eigen ouders... volgelingen van Voldemort waren. Hoe had het kunnen gebeuren? Ze kon nog steeds niet bevatten dat zulke aardige, normale mensen werkelijk Dooddoeners waren. Hoe kon het dat ze nooit iets gemerkt hadden? Hun eigen ouders waren in staat om mensen te martelen en te doden, voor niets... maar zij hadden niets gemerkt. Het was vreselijk geweest. Ze hadden niet geweten wat nu te doen, en hadden uiteindelijk besloten om naar madame Mallemour te gaan, het schoolhoofd, en de enige waarvan ze zeker waren dat ze te vertrouwen was. Als zelfs hun eigen ouders zoiets konden zijn, dan zagen ze er iedereen voor aan... behalve madame Mallemour. Die had echter gezegd dat ze niet langer op Beauxbatons konden blijven, het was te onveilig, te gevaarlijk. Hun ouders zouden hen natuurlijk over willen halen om ook voor Voldemort te kiezen, of zelfs dwingen om dat te doen, en ze wisten zeker dat ze dat niet wilden. Dat niet. Dat nooit. Gelukkig had madame Mallemour een oplossing... ze stelde voor om hen naar de best beveiligde plaats in de wereld te sturen, een toverschool in Engeland genaamd Zweinstein. Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan de laatste paar dagen, vlug werden wat dingen geregeld met professor Perkamentus, het hoofd van Zweinstein, en voordat ze beseften dat ze echt weggingen uit Frankrijk en van Beauxbatons, stonden ze al op perron 9 3/4. En nu waren ze hier op school, bij die beroemde professor Perkamentus, op die best beveiligde plaats. Hier moesten ze veilig zijn voor hun ouders en voor Voldemort, als ze tenminste ooit veilig waren... want niemand wist welke manieren Voldemort gebruikte om volgelingen te zoeken.  
  
"Bevalt het jullie tot nu toe?" vroeg Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Och..." mompelde Sanya, "Het was nogal een schok dat we bij Zwadderich werden ingedeeld. Het kostte ons ook meteen vrienden." Ze vroeg zich af waarom ze zoveel vertelde, dingen waarover ze nog niet eens met Nalani had gepraat, maar Perkamentus wekte vertrouwen, en je durfde hem ook dingen toe te vertrouwen die je andere mensen niet zo makkelijk zou vertellen. Hij zou een geweldige ondervrager zijn, dacht ze. "Ja, ik heb gezien dat jullie kennis hebben gemaakt met de heer Potter en zijn vrienden. Zij draaien wel bij... uiteindelijk zullen ze beseffen dat het gaat om de keuzes die je maakt. Waarom de Sorteerhoed jullie bij Zwadderich heeft ingedeeld, weet niemand, behalve jullie zelf misschien. Ik weet echt zeker dat er een reden voor is. Ik denk echter dat de jongeheer Malfidus en zijn vrienden van Klammfels..." En nu twinkelden zijn ogen toen hij hen aankeek. "... er wel voor zal zorgen dat jullie je snel thuisvoelen." De beide meisjes knikten, en Perkamentus ging over op een volgend onderwerp.  
  
"Verder is daar het probleem van de verschillen tussen Zweinstein en Beauxbatons, en dan bedoel ik niet het verschil in kleding... vergeten jullie trouwens niet dat men hier zwarte gewaden draagt, en geen blauwe? Ik heb van madame Mallemour natuurlijk enige informatie gekregen over vakken die jullie gevolgd hebben, en hoe ver jullie zijn, en op grond van die informatie heb ik jullie ingedeeld in de vijfde klas. Jullie zullen echter soms merken dat de leerlingen hier veel verder zijn dan jullie, en een andere keer lopen jullie weer ver voor. Het wordt misschien hard werken om bij te blijven met de klas, maar het is niet overdreven moeilijk. De keuzevakken die jullie op Beauxbatons hadden, Medische Magie en Vliegen voor Gevorderden, bestaan hier niet. Ik geef jullie zometeen een lijst mee met keuzevakken op Zweinstein, dan kunnen jullie er twee of drie uitkiezen en dat zo snel mogelijk doorgeven aan professor Sneep, het hoofd van jullie afdeling. Hoe jullie dan precies leskrijgen weten we nog niet, misschien worden jullie bij derde- of vierdejaars geplaatst, of jullie krijgen apart les... dat zien we nog wel, goed?" Ze knikten weer. Het viel hen op dat hij nu veel meer als een leraar praatte, zoals professor Anderling ook gepraat kon hebben. De twinkeling was uit zijn ogen verdwenen, en hij zag er bijna normaal uit. "En dan nu... de eigenlijke reden waarvoor ik jullie hierheen heb geroepen." Hij stond langzaam op en liep naar een kast toe. Sanya en Nalani volgden hem met hun ogen, nieuwsgierig naar wat hij nu aan het doen was. Hij stond voor de kast, mompelde iets, en de kast sprong opzij. Nalani wreef ongelovig in haar ogen, ze kon niet geloven dat de kast werkelijk had gesprongen. Natuurlijk was ze gewend aan bewegende schilderijen, bewegende foto's, bewegende beelden... maar een kast? Toen ze haar ogen weer opende, zag ze echter dat ze zich niet vergist had. De kast sprong weer, terug op zijn plek, en zag er toen weer normaal uit. Toen keek ze naar Perkamentus, die twee ronde, houten kistjes in zijn handen had. Ze waren ongeveer zo groot als het deksel van een jampot, blauw geschilderd en versierd met allerlei houtsnijwerk. "Lang geleden was ik bevriend met jullie grootmoeders van vaderskant, die zoals jullie weten allebei uit Engeland kwamen. Toen ze stierven, hebben ze mij gevraagd om dit te bewaren. Ik heb de kistjes nooit geopend, maar volgens jullie grootmoeders bevatten ze de trouwringen die zij ooit van hun echtgenoten, jullie grootvaders, hebben gekregen. Zij wilden dat jullie ze uiteindelijk zouden krijgen en dragen." Met een vreemd gevoel in haar maag bekeek Nalani het kistje van alle kanten. Ze herinnerde zich haar grootmoeder van vaderskant nauwelijks, maar ze wist wel dat het een vriendelijke oude vrouw was geweest. Was dit werkelijk van haar geweest? Waren haar oma en die van Sanya werkelijk bevriend geweest met elkaar en met Perkamentus? Het leek zo onwerkelijk, maar Nalani kon zich niet voorstellen dat Perkamentus ooit ergens om zou liegen. Het moest wel waar zijn... Langzaam opende ze het kistje, en ze wist dat Sanya, naast haar, precies hetzelfde deed. In het kistje bevond zich inderdaad een ring, een zilveren ringetje met een blauw steentje in het midden. Het leek wel een diamant... maar het zou wel blauw glas zijn. Ze dacht niet dat haar grootouders zo rijk waren geweest. Voorzichtig pakte ze het ringetje uit het kistje en deed hem om haar vinger. Hij leek precies te passen, alsof hij voor haar gemaakt was, en ze was er op een vreemde manier erg blij mee. Ze had nooit iets bezeten dat van haar grootmoeder was geweest, en ze wist opeens heel zeker dat ze deze ring nooit af zou doen. Dacht Sanya hetzelfde? Ze keek haar aan, en wist dat Sanya inderdaad hetzelfde dacht. Hun ringen waren precies gelijk, zag ze opeens, ook Sanya had een zilveren ringetje met een blauw steentje. "Bedankt," zei ze tegen Perkamentus, en eigenlijk ook tegen haar gestorven grootouders. Perkamentus glimlachte een beetje wazig, en ze had het idee dat hij verzonken was in oude herinneringen aan hun grootmoeders. Was Perkamentus zo oud? Hij leek een stuk jonger, maar ze besefte opeens dat hij ver over de zeventig moest zijn, misschien nog wel ouder. "Wel, ik denk dat het tijd voor jullie is om naar je leerlingenkamer te gaan," zei hij, en ze wisten dat het gesprek was afgelopen. "Ehm... professor? Waar is de leerlingenkamer?" "Och, natuurlijk. Sorry, meisjes." Hij liep naar de open haard toe, die ze nog niet eens hadden gezien, en wierp een handvol glinsterend poeder in het vuur. "Severus, twee nieuwe leerlinges voor jou," riep hij in het vuur, en al snel zagen ze de gedaante van een man in de schoorsteen. Het leek alsof hij ver weg stond, achter het vuur, al wisten ze dat dat onmogelijk was... maar hij kwam vlug dichterbij, en binnen een paar seconden stond hij voor het vuur en stapte de kamer van Perkamentus in. Hij had zwart haar en een scherpe haakneus, en Sanya en Nalani mochten hem op het eerste oog al niet. Misschien omdat hij zo overduidelijk Zwadderich was: hij droeg een groen embleem op zijn schouder, met een slang en de woorden 'afdelingshoofd Zwadderich', en hij keek net zo koud als de meeste van de Zwadderaars die ze al ontmoet hadden. "Sanya Manuit en Nalani Delion?" vroeg hij Perkamentus, alsof Sanya en Nalani er niet waren. Sanya stond op en zei: "Professor, ik zou het erg prettig vinden als u mij voorlopig niet bij mijn achternaam wilde noemen. U weet waarschijnlijk wel wie nog meer die achternaam dragen en..." Hij draaide zich om en zei zachtjes: "Ik noem mijn leerlingen altijd bij hun achternaam. Ik was niet van plan om voor jullie een uitzondering te maken." Geirriteerd keek Sanya hem aan, maar hij keek weer naar professor Perkamentus, die hem een waarschuwende blik gaf. "Wel, ik stel voor dat jullie professor Sneep volgen naar jullie leerlingenkamer. Severus, vergeet niet om hen de formulieren voor de keuzevakken te geven." "Ik zal het niet vergeten, Albus," zei hij, nog steeds zachtjes. Nalani vond dat zijn stem nogal dreigend klonk, maar misschien was hij wel gewoon zo. Ze had eigenlijk geen behoefte om erachter te komen of hij zich altijd zo gedroeg, maar als hij hun afdelingshoofd was... waarschijnlijk zouden ze meer met hem te maken krijgen dan hen lief was. Niets aan te doen. "Volg me maar," zei hij tegen Sanya en Nalani, die na een laatste blik op Perkamentus inderdaad achter hem aan liepen. Hij leidde hen door vele gangen, en ze wisten zeker dat ze deze weg nooit zelf zouden weten... het enige wat ze onthielden, was dat ze steeds maar naar beneden gingen. Nu was Perkamentus' kamer erg hoog gelegen, maar toch waren ze er na een tijdje wel van overtuigd dat de leerlingenkamer onder de begane grond lag. "Hier is het," zei hij, en hij wees hen een kale muur. "Het wachtwoord is Chambre Noire." Onmiddellijk verscheen er een enorme, stenen deur in de muur, en terwijl ze zich afvroeg of het Franse wachtwoord ter ere van hen was, opende Nalani de deur. De leerlingenkamer werd waarschijnlijk het best beschreven door de woorden luxe, donker, groen en steen. De muren waren van ruwe steen, maar daar overheen hingen prachtige wandkleden met voorstellingen van lang geleden. Ook de (eveneens stenen) vloer was bedekt, met dikke, groene tapijten. In de kamer stonden grote, houten stoelen (het viel hen mee dat de stoelen niet ook van steen waren) waarin enkele Zwadderaars van de hogere leerjaren zaten. De jongeren waren waarschijnlijk al naar bed. De kamer werd verlicht door groene lampen en een brandend haardvuur, dat ook al groen was. Alles samen genomen leek het net alsof je door een groene bril keek, want andere kleuren waren er nauwelijks. "Wel, wel, daar hebben we onze Franse meisjes weer," zei een stem aan hun linkerkant. Zonder te kijken wisten Sanya en Nalani dat het Draco was. "Sinds wanneer zijn we 'jullie' meisjes?" vroeg Sanya vinnig, en ze hoorden een meisje lachen. Ze keken echter niet, maar liepen naar een deur toe. Boven de deur stond 'Meisjes-slaapzaal vijfde klas', en de deur was (hoe kon het ook anders) groen. Ze klopten even, maar toen ze niets hoorden, liepen ze naar binnen. Binnen was het vrij donker, maar Nalani stak met haar toverstok de lampen aan en al vlug baadde de kamer in (vreemd genoeg, wit) licht. De enige meubels in de kamer waren zeven bedden en zeven kasten. Naast elk bed stond een koffer, en op vier van de bedden lagen meisjes van hun leeftijd. Sanya herkende een van hen als Layla Clopia, maar de rest was onbekend. "Hey! Moet dat licht per se aan?" vroeg een meisje met lang zwart haar en diepbruine ogen. Ze keek Sanya en Nalani venijnig aan, maar haar uitdrukking verzachtte toen ze zag wie het waren. "Sorry, ik dacht dat het Draco was. Jullie zijn die nieuwe meisjes, nietwaar? Ik ben Isa Zabini." "Bella Zabini, bedoel je," zei een knap blond meisje lijzig. "Hou je kop toch, Mana. Je weet dat ik niet van die naam houd, en ik kan er ook niets aan doen dat ze me zo hebben aangemeld. Gelukkig heb ik de meeste leraren ervan kunnen overtuigen dat ik Isabella heet, en dat ik dat liever afkort als Isa." "Maak je niet druk, Bella." Ze wendde zich tot Sanya en Nalani, die verbaasd hadden toegekeken. "Ik ben Mana Noot, dat is Layla Clopia..." Layla glimlachte even naar hen, "... en daar in de hoek zit Lynn Maccona. Hier naast mij ligt normaal Patty Park, maar die zit natuurlijk weer bij Draco..." Ze had een geirriteerde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, en ze was niet de enige, maar ze ging vlug verder. "Jullie slapen in de bedden van Margriet Bullemans en Petra Bakzijl, die vorig jaar van school zijn gegaan omdat ze gingen verhuizen. Leg je spullen hier maar ergens neer, en daarna kun je nog even in de leerlingenkamer gaan zitten of je blijft hier, maar in ieder geval gaat het licht zometeen uit." Een beetje verlegen (hoewel dat normaal niets voor hen was) hingen Sanya en Nalani hun mantel op en legden hun spullen neer. Ze overlegden even fluisterend, en geen van hen had zin om weer naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan, dus besloten ze om hier te blijven en te gaan slapen. "Nox!" fluisterde Sanya, en de lampen gingen uit.  
  
De meisjes werden de volgende ochtend gewekt door een schril geschreeuw. "Mana!" Slaperig gingen Nalani en Sanya overeind zitten en zagen hoe Bella (of Isa, ze wisten nog niet hoe ze haar gingen noemen) Mana stond uit te foeteren. "Leer die kat toch eens dat dit niet jouw bed is! Ik word er gek van! Heb je hem in de vakantie helemaal niets geleerd?" "Jawel," verdedigde Mana zich, "maar het kan toch zijn dat hij het allemaal alweer vergeten is?" Zachtjes streek ze over de kop van een klein, wit katje dat zich in haar armen had genesteld. Bella gromde. "Als we maar niet weer hetzelfde krijgen als vorig jaar. Ik heb geen zin om wéér het hele jaar te gaan snotteren." Toen ze Nalani en Sanya verbaasd zag kijken, voegde ze eraan toe: "Ik ben allergisch voor katten." Met nog een boze blik op Mana verliet ze de kamer. Layla glimlachte. "Bereid je er maar op voor dat je elke ochtend zo wakker wordt," zei ze. "Die kat is hartstikke hardleers." Sanya glimlachte minzaam. "Goed dat ik het weet."  
  
Een half uur later zaten Nalani en Sanya aan de afdelingstafel, nadat ze eerst verdwaald waren geraakt en daardoor bij toeval de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor hadden ontdekt. "Nou, dat was me wat," zuchtte Sanya. "Ik hoop niet dat we dit elke dag krijgen." "Wat is er dan gebeurd?" vroeg Layla nieuwsgierig. "We zijn verdwaald geraakt," antwoordde Nalani kortaf. "Tja, dan hadden jullie maar met ons mee moeten lopen," zei Draco, die net aan kwam lopen en tot de ergernis van Nalani en Sanya tegenover hen kwam zitten. Hij werd gevolgd door de twee jongens van Klammfels en daarna door twee grote jongens, die er nogal dom uitzagen. "En wie mogen dat dan wel niet zijn?" vroeg Sanya minzaam. "O, dat zijn Korzel en Kwast," antwoordde Draco achteloos. Nalani begon hem steeds minder te mogen, net als Sanya. Ze stond net op het punt om iets hatelijks tegen hem te zeggen, toen er een papier in haar handen werd gedrukt. Misschien was dat maar beter ook, want Draco was blijkbaar een populair figuur in Zwadderich en Nalani wilde geen ruzie. Ze slikte haar opmerking in en bekeek het papiertje, dat hun lesrooster bleek te zijn. Tot haar afschuw zag ze dat hun allereerste les Toverdranken was, met Sneep als docent. "Dat begint al goed," fluisterde ze tegen Sanya, die haar al veelbetekenend had aangekeken. "Ja," fluisterde Sanya terug. "We moeten hem trouwens ook nog om de formulieren voor de keuzevakken vragen, die is hij gisteren vergeten te geven." "Ook dat nog," zuchtte Nalani bij het vooruitzicht om Sneep iets te moeten vragen. Ze pakte haar bestek en begon aan het ontbijt.  
  
Het duurde niet lang voordat de Zwadderaars opstonden. Vastbesloten om deze keer niet verdwaald te raken (Nalani en Sanya hadden het gevoel dat professor Sneep het nu niet bepaald op prijs zou stellen als ze de eerste les al te laat kwamen) wachtten ze op Layla, die hen naar de kerkers leidde. "Wat doen we hier?" vroeg Sanya, toen ze ontdekte waar ze waren. "Hier is de les Toverdranken," zei Layla. "Vind je het geen geweldige plaats? Hij is zo lekker duister." Dat was Sanya met haar eens, maar dat ze dat allesbehalve geweldig vond, zei ze er maar niet bij. In plaats daarvan keek ze om zich heen naar de leerlingen, die van alle kanten aan kwamen lopen. Toen ze Harry, Ron en Hermelien zag, stootte ze Nalani aan. "Kijk!" Layla had haar ook gehoord, en een blik van afschuw verscheen op haar gezicht. "Potter, Wemel en Griffel," zei ze minachtend terwijl Harry haar passeerde en haar een vuile blik toewierp. Op dat moment werd de deur van de kerker geopend en snel gingen Nalani en Sanya naar binnen. Ze zochten een plaats achteraan en zagen dat de twee jongens van Klammfels voor hen kwamen zitten. Ze draaiden zich om en keken de meisjes glimlachend aan. "Vinden jullie het hier ook niet geweldig?" Nalani wist niet wie van de twee het had gezegd, ze leken erg op elkaar. Alleen hun ogen verschilden als de dag en de nacht van elkaar. De ogen van de linkerjongen sprankelden en keken hen vrolijk aan. De ogen van de rechterjongen daarentegen, bleven koud en toonden geen enkele emotie. "Ja, het is hier inderdaad geweldig," antwoordde Sanya op sarcastische toon. Nalani wierp haar een waarschuwende blik toe. "Als de heren van Klammfels zich nu even om zouden willen draaiden, kunnen we met de les beginnen," klonk er toen een koele stem. Geschrokken gehoorzaamden de jongens en Sneep knikte tevreden. "Mooi zo." Hij liet zijn blik door de klas glijden en liet hem even rusten op Nalani en Sanya, die bevangen werden door een onheilspellend gevoel. Ze wierpen elkaar even een snelle blik toe terwijl Sneep de rest van de klas bekeek. Bij het zien van Harry vertrok zijn gezicht even, maar hij zei niets. Een tijdlang bleef het stil. "Vandaag gaan we beginnen met een makkelijke drank," zei hij na een tijdje zachtjes en hij liet even een stilte vallen. "We gaan de akonietdrank maken." Er klonk opgelucht gezucht in de klas, maar Nalani en Sanya keken elkaar aan en trokken hun wenkbrauwen op. De akonietdrank? Daar hadden ze nog nooit van gehoord. Sneep had hun verbaasde blikken gezien en zei fijntjes: "Ik merk dat onze Beauxbatonsdames een heel eind achterlopen." Toen verhief hij zijn stem. "Derdejaars kunnen deze drank zelfs maken! Vertel eens, waarom kunnen jullie het dan niet?" De hele klas was stil en staarde naar Sanya en Nalani, die zich vreselijk ongemakkelijk voelden. Wat konden zij eraan doen dat de leraren op Beauxbatons toverdranken niet zo belangrijk vonden? Niets toch zeker! Er verscheen een voldaan glimlachje op Sneeps gezicht en hij wendde zich tot de jongens. "En hoe zit het met Klammfels?" "Werk uit de tweede klas," antwoordde de jongen met de koude ogen (Sanya vroeg zich af wat zijn naam ook alweer was) en hij wierp Sneep een koele blik toe. Sanya vond hem bijna net zo eng als Sneep zelf. "Juist," glimlachte Sneep. "Zo hoort het ook." Hij keek naar Sanya. "Juffrouw Manuit," Sanya kromp ineen bij het horen van haar achternaam, maar Sneep leek het niet te merken, "ik stel voor dat u en meneer Valjov van plaats wisselen." Nalani wierp hem een woedende blik toe en keek toen naar de leerlingen, die hen nog steeds aanstaarden. "Hebben jullie soms niets beters te doen?" beet ze hen toe. De meesten wendden snel hun ogen af, maar Harry, Ron en Hermelien bleven haar aankijken. Ondertussen waren Sanya en de jongen met de koude ogen (Sanya wist zijn naam nog steeds niet) van plaats gewisseld en Sneep liep tevreden terug naar zijn bureau. "Begin maar," zei hij, terwijl hij zich in zijn stoel liet zakken. Zwijgend keken Sanya en Nalani toe hoe de jongens de drank maakten. Er hing een ongemakkelijke stilte en niemand had zin die te doorbreken. Tot haar ongenoegen zag Sanya dat Sneep weer was opgestaan en nu aan het rondlopen was om de dranken te beoordelen. Wat had hem bezield haar bij haar achternaam te noemen? Perkamentus was toch duidelijk genoeg geweest? Een vlaag van woede raasde door haar heen en ze besloot na de les even langs te gaan bij Perkamentus. Ondertussen was Sneep bij hun ketel aangekomen en hij keek goedkeurend naar hun drank. "Goed werk." Toen wierp hij een blik op Sanya. "Laat u hem niet alles alleen doen, juffrouw." Sanya onderbak hem en siste boos: "Zeg mijn naam niet nog eens!" Sneep trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Ik zeg wat ik wil, juffrouw." Tot haar genoegen merkte Sanya dat hij niet nog een keer probeerde haar achternaam uit te spreken en snel doorliep naar achteren, waar hij de toverdrank van Nalani en Kiran (Sanya was eindelijk achter zijn naam gekomen) keurde.  
  
Het duurde veel te lang voordat de les was afgelopen. Sneep keurde de twee vriendinnen geen blik meer waardig en stond nu Harry en Ron uit te foeteren omdat hun drank niet de goede kleur zou hebben. Nalani wierp een blik op hun drank, die er precies hetzelfde uitzag als die van haar en Kiran, maar ze besloot er niets van te zeggen. Ze kon zich echter niet inhouden toen hij bij een jongen met een nogal pafferig gezicht kwam. "Zo, Lubbermans," zei hij met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht. "Nog steeds niet veel bijgeleerd, hè?" Toen verhief hij zijn stem. "Dit is nu precies het voorbeeld van hoe het niet moet!" riep hij luid door de klas. De Zwadderaars begonnen te lachen, maar de Griffoendors keken Sneep vuil aan. Geen van hen zei echter iets. De jongen werd rood en sloeg zijn ogen neer. Nalani had medelijden met hem. "Is het nu echt nodig om dat luid door de klas te roepen?" zei ze. Sneep draaide zich razendsnel om. "Wat zei je daar?" vroeg hij, ijzig kalm, maar Nalani kon de boosheid in zijn ogen zien. De leerlingen keken haar verbaasd aan. Blijkbaar was het niet gebruikelijk dat iemand tegen Sneep inging. "Ik vroeg u of het nodig was om dat door de klas te roepen," herhaalde ze koud, "leraren op Beauxbatons gedroegen zich heel anders." "Juffrouw Delion, we zijn hier op Zweinstein en niet op Beauxbatons. Ik, en alleen ik, bepaal of ik al dan niet iets door de klas roep. Twintig punten aftrek voor Zwadderich, en geloof me, dit is niet iets wat ik graag doe." Nalani merkte dat alle leerlingen, zowel de Zwadderaars als de Griffoendors, haar aanstaarden. Ze hadden echter niet allemaal dezelfde uitdrukking op hun gezicht. De meeste Griffoendors keken haar een beetje bewonderend aan, maar ook geschrokken. Harry, Ron en Hermelien fluisterden druk, en Nalani was er wel zeker van dat ze het over haar hadden. De meeste Zwadderaars keken haar boos aan, maar ze begreep niet waarom. Wat bedoelde die man met twintig punten aftrek? "En je hebt je meteen goed laten gelden," zei Kiran met een ironische glimlach. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan en hij ging door: "Twintig punten aftrek, en dat van Sneep. Ik geloof niet dat hij ooit zoveel punten van Zwadderich heeft afgetrokken... en dat nog wel op je eerste dag. Ga zo door, zou ik zeggen." "Waar heb je het in vredesnaam over?" siste ze hem toe. "Ach, kennen jullie het principe van de afdelingen niet? Afdelingen verzamelen punten, voor misdragingen worden punten afgetrokken, en de afdeling die aan het eind van het jaar de meeste punten heeft wint de Afdelingsbeker. Op het moment staan we dus al op een achterstand, want tot nu toe heeft niemand anders aftrek gehad... hoewel, aangezien Sneep hier lesgeeft, zal het niet lang duren voor de Griffoendors veel punten hebben verloren." Verbaasd staarde Nalani hem aan. Het was niet alleen dat hij meer tegen haar had gezegd dan de hele dag daarvoor (toen was het vooral Draco geweest die praatte) maar hij gedroeg zich ook alsof hij hier al jaren rondliep. "Wat weet jij daar van?" vroeg ze hem "Tsja, als jullie gisteravond niet zo vlug waren gaan slapen, hadden jullie het ook geweten. Draco en Patty hebben ons even... ingelicht." "Wel, ik hoor het nu van jou, dus veel maakt het niet uit." Hij antwoordde niet, maar roerde verder in de toverdrank en negeerde haar verder volledig. Nalani zuchtte en vroeg zich af waarom ze zat opgescheept met zo'n griezel. Hoewel Regin net zo goed een hoogmoedige Zwadderaar was, en net zo vermoeiend, gedroeg hij zich tenminste aardig... achter zich hoorde ze Sanya en Regin praten, en hoewel het niet klonk alsof ze elkaar echt mochten, was het meer een gesprek dan zij met Regin had gehad. Ze besloot hem net zo te negeren als hij haar, en zo gebeurde er de rest van de les niet veel, behalve dat Sneep in totaal zo'n dertig punten aftrok van Griffoendor, om (volgens haar) de meest onbenullige redenen. Ze vermoedde dat hij het gewoon leuk vond.  
  
Na de les liep Sanya zenuwachtig naar de tafel van Sneep. Ze hadden besloten dat het het beste was als zij hem om de formulieren zou vragen, omdat hij niet bepaald dol op Nalani leek te zijn, maar ze had ook niet het idee dat hij haar echt mocht. Nou ja, ze ging alleen een formulier vragen, hij zou haar heus niet opeten. "Ja, juffrouw Manuit?" vroeg hij, en hij keek haar met priemende ogen aan. Ze probeerde zich in te houden en dit keer geen opmerking te maken over het feit dat hij haar steeds bij haar achternaam noemde... tenslotte had de hele klas het nu al gehoord, en al snel zou de hele school weten dat zij en Nalani dochters waren van een paar van de gevaarlijkste Dooddoeners die men kende. Ze wisten toch dat het ooit zou gebeuren. "Ik... ik zou graag de formulieren voor de keuzevakken willen hebben. Professor Perkamentus zei dat we die aan u moesten vragen." "Hier," zei hij kort, en hij schoof haar twee rollen perkament toe. Ze wilde weglopen, zo vlug mogelijk deze kerkers uit, maar zijn stem hield haar tegen. "Wacht even, juffrouw Manuit. Ik wil u en juffrouw Delion vanavond zien in verband met het feit dat u ontzettend achterloopt wat betreft Toverdranken... dat moet ingehaald worden, aangezien u dit jaar opgaat voor uw SLIJMBALLEN. Schriftelijke Loftuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen," voegde hij er aan toe, toen hij zag dat Sanya geen idee had waar hij het over had. "Ehm... dat is goed, professor," zei ze vlug, en ze liep de kerkers uit.  
  
"En? Heb je ze?" vroeg Nalani haar onmiddellijk. "Jazeker, hier zijn die formulieren. Zeg, ik heb nu al medelijden met ons..." "Hoezo?" vroeg Nalani bezorgd. "Er wordt van ons verwacht dat we bijles krijgen van Sneep, aangezien we een soort diploma's moeten halen... SLIJMBALLEN of zoiets. We moeten beter worden in Toverdranken, anders halen we die dingen niet." "Arme, arme wij," zei Nalani instemmend. "Maar we moeten weg. We hebben..." Ze keek even op haar lesrooster. "Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, en ik heb geen idee hoe we daar gaan komen." "Gelukkig zijn wij er nog," zei Draco, die vanuit een hoek tevoorschijn kwam. Hoewel Sanya en Nalani diep zuchtten toen ze hem zagen, leek hij niet afgeschrikt door hun reactie, maar hij, Regin en Kiran liepen met hen mee naar het lokaal van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Sanya en Nalani merkten ze dat Draco, Regin en Kiran hen nieuwsgierig aankeken, en ze vermoedden dat deze jongens heel goed wisten wie de echtparen Manuit en Delion waren, maar ze deden alsof ze het niet merkten. Gelukkig zeiden de jongens er niets over, want dat konden ze nu echt even niet hebben. "Jullie zijn gewaarschuwd, het is doodsaai," fluisterde Kiran hen nog toe voor ze het lokaal in gingen. Alweer voelde Nalani de behoefte om hem te vragen waar hij al die informatie vandaan had, maar ze had het idee dat ze hetzelfde antwoord zou krijgen, dus hield ze haar mond maar. Zij en Sanya gingen achterin zitten, naast Layla en het meisje dat hen de vorige avond was voorgesteld als Lynn Maccona. Lynn had kort, blond haar, met paarse en roze plukjes, en vlechtjes. Bij andere mensen zou het er waarschijnlijk uit hebben gezien als een zootje, maar het stond haar heel goed. Ze glimlachte even. Layla boog zich naar Nalani over en zei: "Goed dat je opkwam voor Marcel. Hij is vreselijk in Toverdranken, en Sneep maakt altijd sarcastische opmerkingen, alleen durft niemand er iets van te zeggen." "Natuurlijk niet, hij is gewoon een stomme Griffoendor, waarom zouden we er iets van zeggen? Alleen Layla kan het wat schelen," zei Lynn plagerig. Layla werd rood en keek Lynn aan alsof ze haar magisch tot zwijgen wilde brengen, maar op dat moment kwam een geest de klas in. "Wat..." begon Sanya, maar de geest ging zitten (voor zover geesten kunnen zitten, het kwam er op neer dat hij boven een stoel bleef zweven in zittende houding) en pakte een pak perkamenten notitiebladen uit de la van het bureau. De bladen waren volgeschreven met een kriebelig handschrift, en de geest schraapte zijn keel. "Vorig jaar hebben we ons beziggehouden met de Koboldopstanden, dit jaar zullen we het voornamelijk hebben over de eerste Tovenaarsraden. Natuurlijk weten jullie allemaal al dat de eerste Tovenaarsraad in 1313 werd gehouden, en daarbij werden meteen een serie belangrijke besluiten gehouden, te weten..." Hij neuzelde maar door, en Sanya en Nalani hadden het gevoel in een soort trance te komen. Toen ze om zich heen keken zagen ze dat bijna de hele klas naar buiten staarde of langzaam, steeds langzamer, notities maakte van wat hij zei... Sanya stootte Layla aan, die opschrok uit haar doezeling. "Wat is er?" fluisterde ze slaperig vanuit haar mondhoek, terwijl ze ondertussen zogenaamd geinteresseerd naar de geest staarde. "Gaat dit steeds maar door?" "Het is Kist, dus ja, ik vrees van wel," mompelde ze, en ze sloot haar ogen weer. Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar verbaasd aan, maar toen opende Sanya haar rol perkament en Nalani volgde haar voorbeeld. Als er toch niets bijzonders gebeurde, konden ze hun tijd ook wel nuttig besteden, met het kiezen van vakken die ze wilden volgen. Nalani liet haar ogen over de lijst gaan. Waarzeggerij, Dreuzelkunde, Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Voorspellend Rekenen, Leer der Oude Runen... Leer der Oude Runen? "San!" fluisterde ze dringend, "Ze hebben hier Leer der Oude Runen als keuzevak!" "Ik heb het gezien," zei Sanya, "En ik denk dat we het maar moeten volgen... volgens mij hebben we toch al genoeg extra werk, voor Toverdranken bijvoorbeeld. Het is prettig om een keuzevak te hebben waar we al veel over hebben geleerd." "En verder..." Maar ze werden onderbroken door de geest, professor Kist, die zei: "Juffrouw... en juffrouw... besteedt alstublieft uw aandacht aan de les." Hij keek hen verbaasd aan, alsof hij niet kon geloven dat iemand zijn les had onderbroken, en keerde toen weer terug naar zijn vellen papier. "En het enige land dat niet vertegenwoordigd was..." Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar even aan, en met een blik op het vel perkament voor haar gaf Sanya aan dat ze hier later nog wel over zouden praten. Ze rolden de vellen weer op en staarden uit het raam, terwijl de stem van professor Kist maar doorging over Tovenaarsraden en besluiten.  
  
Het leek vele uren later toen professor Kist zijn aantekeningen oprolde en zei dat de les was afgelopen, maar natuurlijk was het maar een uurtje geweest, zolang als de lessen op Zweinstein duurden. Opgelucht stonden de leerlingen op, pakten hun rollen perkament (waar bijzonder weinig woorden op stonden) en veren en liepen het lokaal uit. Sanya en Nalani wisten dat ze nu lunchpauze hadden, maar ze hadden geen idee hoe ze nu bij de Grote Zaal moesten komen. Layla en Lynn waren al snel verdwenen, de andere meisjes van Zwadderich kenden ze niet zo goed, en aan Kiran, Regin en Draco wilden ze het natuurlijk niet vragen. Ze zagen dat die drie jongens al hun kant op kwamen lopen (Wat wilden ze toch van hen? Waarom gingen ze niet met die Patty Park mee, die zag eruit alsof ze daar geen bezwaar tegen zou hebben) en liepen vlug de gang uit, alsof ze wisten waar ze heen gingen. Dat wisten ze natuurlijk niet... en dus kwamen ze uiteindelijk (van alle plaatsen) uit bij wat blijkbaar de ingang was van de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. En natuurlijk kwamen (van alle leerlingen) net Harry, Ron en Hermelien uit de leerlingenkamer. Plotseling stonden ze tegenover elkaar, de twee Zwadderaars en de drie Griffoendors, en ze durfden elkaar niet aan te kijken. Sanya en Nalani wilden het graag goed maken en weer bevriend zijn met deze drie, omdat ze dan tenminste niet helemaal alleen tegenover de Zwadderaars zouden staan, maar ze wilden niet de eerste stap zetten. Ze vonden dat ze niets verkeerd hadden gedaan, tenslotte konden zij er niets aan doen en was het niet hun schuld. Harry, Ron en Hermelien voelden zich op hun beurt beschaamd, omdat ze zo vlug over deze twee hadden geoordeeld. Na Nalani's optreden tijdens Toverdranken waren ze er niet meer zo zeker van dat Sanya en Nalani wel echte, slechte Zwadderaars waren, maar toch wilden ze ook niet echt de eerste stap zetten. Ze voelden zich nog steeds een beetje gekwetst dat ze het zo fout hadden gehad, want ze hadden beslist gedacht dat de twee meisjes meer iets voor Griffoendor of Ravenklauw zouden zijn. Moesten ze nu toch als eerste iets zeggen? "Ik... um... wij... eh..." begon Harry, maar hij wist niet goed wat hij wilde zeggen, dus zweeg hij. "Het was aardig van je om zo voor Marcel op te komen," zei Hermelien vlug. Nalani bloosde een beetje en zei hakkelend: "Ach, het was gewoon... ik vond het zielig voor hem en... nou ja, uiteindelijk heeft het niet veel opgeleverd, alleen maar puntenaftrek." "Toch was het dapper van je," zei Ron ook, en Harry knikte. "Tsja, dat ben ik soms ook wel," zei Nalani glimlachend, en Sanya stootte haar vriendin aan. "Niet al te hoogmoedig zijn, Nal. We moeten hen een beetje een goede indruk van ons geven, tenslotte representeren wij Beauxbatons." De andere vier moesten lachen, en opgelucht liepen ze met z'n vijven naar de Grote Zaal. Er hoefde verder niets meer over gezegd te worden.  
  
A/N: Ik geef toe dat mijn titels slecht zijn, maar ik weet nix beters ;) Anyway, please review! 


	3. Een vervelende ontmoeting

A/N: Alweer een hoofdstuk. gaat hard he? Maarja dit is allemaal al geschreven, ik moet alleen nog het verhaal in hoofdstukken verdelen, titels verzinnen, en deze A/N en Disclaimer dingen schrijven. Wat ik me nou afvraag. zijn er eigenlijk mensen die dit lezen? Tot zover hebben we 1 review gehad *thanx!* en verder niet. waarschijnlijk komen er weinig mensen die Nederlands kunnen. maar als je het leest, laat dan please een berichtje achter met wat je ervan vond enzo ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Iedereen behalve Sanya, Nalani, Regin, Kiran, Lynn en Layla hoort toe aan the great J. K. Rowling. en ook het grootste deel van de omgeving enzo is allemaal van haar. *snik*  
  
Hoofdstuk 3: Een vervelende ontmoeting  
  
Sanya en Nalani gingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten alsof het doodnormaal was, en ze deden alsof ze de verbaasde blikken van de andere leerlingen (van alle afdelingen) niet zagen. "Zeg, we moeten nog keuzevakken kiezen," merkte Sanya op, en ze rolde het perkamenten formulier uit. Ze had al een kruisje gezet bij het vak 'Leer der Oude Runen' en Hermelien glimlachte. "Leuk, dat vak heb ik ook gekozen." "Wij kregen het op Beauxbatons in het gewone lesprogramma, bij 'Magische Talen en Codes', dus hopelijk hoeven we hier niet zoveel in te halen... ik heb het idee dat we overal ontzettend achterlopen, dus we zullen wel genoeg werk te doen hebben. Tenslotte moeten we die... SLIJMBALLEN ofzo halen, dit jaar." "Ik wed dat jullie een hoop interessante dingen hebben geleerd, waar wij zelfs nog nooit van gehoord hebben," zei Hermelien met een jaloerse blik in haar ogen. "Och, niet zoveel bijzonders denk ik. Maar goed, we moeten nog een keuzevak nemen... wat raden jullie ons aan?" "Waarzeggerij is absoluut niets, geloof me," zei Harry, die de lijst bekeek. "Dreuzelkunde... zijn jullie geinteresseerd in Dreuzels? Jullie komen niet uit Dreuzelgezinnen, toch?" Hij keek hen niet aan terwijl hij dit vroeg, maar Sanya en Nalani wisten dat hij wist dat ze beslist niet in Dreuzelgezinnen waren opgegroeid. "Nee, en we weten dat jullie best hebben gehoord wat onze achternamen zijn." "Is het waar?" vroeg Ron gretig, maar hij kleurde toen hij besefte dat zijn vraag misschien wat onbeleefd was geweest. "Dat hangt er van af wat je bedoelt... ja, onze ouders zijn Dooddoeners en ja, we zijn hierheen gekomen om hen te ontvluchten. Wat wil je nog meer horen?" vroeg Sanya, een tikje aggressief. "De hele school weet het binnenkort, dus je zult er nog wel meer over te horen krijgen," zei Hermelien nuchter. "Het is niet zomaar wat... iedereen vermoed dat de Malfidussen Dooddoeners zijn, maar van jullie ouders weet iedereen het zeker." "De Malfidussen Dooddoeners?" vroeg Sanya verbaasd, en Hermelien knikte. "Harry heeft Lucius Malfidus, de vader van Draco, zelf gezien toen Jeweetwel herrees, alleen willen sommige mensen dat gewoon niet geloven." Sanya wilde er nog meer over vragen, maar ze werd onderbroken door Harry, die blijkbaar nog steeds de lijst met keuzevakken bestudeerde. "Voorspellend Rekenen lijkt me vreselijk saai..." Hij negeerde Hermeliens boze blik. "... en dan blijft eigenlijk alleen Verzorging van Fabeldieren over. Dat is wel... leuk. Het wordt gegeven door Hagrid, een vriend van ons, en hoewel de dieren vaak afschuwelijk zijn en Draco irritant is, is het niet zo heel vreselijk. Beter dan Waarzeggerij, in ieder geval. Dus..." Hij werd onderbroken door Ron, die zei: "Had ik jullie al verteld dat Charlie misschien gastlessen komt geven, over draken?" Opgewonden keken Harry en Hermelien hem aan, terwijl Sanya en Nalani zich afvroegen wie Charlie was en wat hij met draken te maken had. "Charlie is Rons broer, hij werkt met draken in Roemenie," legde Hermelien uit. Ze wendde zich weer tot Ron en zei: "Echt waar? Oh, wat ontzettend interessant... draken nog wel! Maar vindt Perkamentus dat dan wel goed? Draken zijn toch verboden?" "Ja, ik geloof ook niet dat hij een echte, levende draak meeneemt. Maar misschien gaan we wel op excursie naar een Drakenreservaat. Het was een nieuwtje dat ik eigenlijk nog stil moest houden. maar goed, Charlie zei dat ik het wel aan jullie mocht vertellen, omdat jullie het toch niet doorvertellen." "Natuurlijk zeggen we niets," zeiden de andere vier in koor. Omdat Sanya en Nalani natuurlijk de kans om een echte draak te zien, niet wilden missen, kruisten ze ook allebei het hokje voor 'Verzorging van Fabeldieren' aan. "Goed, waar laten we dit nu?" vroeg Nalani zich af, maar even later kwam professor Sneep op hen aflopen. "Juffrouw Manuit en juffrouw Delion, geeft u de formulieren maar aan mij, ik zal met professor Perkamentus overleggen of deze keuzes mogelijk zijn en hoe u dan les zult krijgen." Sanya en Nalani gaven hem de rollen perkament, die hij even bestudeerde en toen in een zak van zijn gewaad stak. "Eh, professor? Wilt u aan professor Perkamentus doorgeven dat we op Beauxbatons les hebben gehad in het Runenalfabet, zodat we niet helemaal van voren af aan hoeven te beginnen?" Hij gaf hen een hatelijke blik, maar knikte toch en liep met de perkamenten naar de Oppertafel. "Ehm. wat hebben we zometeen?" Nalani keek op hun rooster en zei: "Eerlijk gezegd hebben we een vrij uur... tenzij Perkamentus en Sneep nu al besloten hebben hoe ze dat op gaan lossen met onze keuzevakken." Sanya keek nu ook naar het rooster, en zag dat er stond 'Keuzevak, nog niet ingevuld'. Ze verwachtte dat het vanzelf wel op hun rooster zou verschijnen als dit zou veranderen, en dus glimlachte ze en zei: "Dat is aardig... wat zullen we eens gaan doen? We gaan in ieder geval niet terug naar die Zwadderich leerlingenkamer..." Ze draaide zich om naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien. "Echt, jullie willen niet weten hoe vreselijk die eruit ziet." "Eerlijk gezegd," mompelde Harry, "weten we het al." Sanya en Nalani keken hen nieuwsgierig aan, terwijl de jongens een andere richting opkeken en iets mompelden van 'niet belangrijk'. "Kom op, het was heus geen ramp," zei Hermelien vrolijk. "Moet jij nodig zeggen... wie was degene die daarna wekenlang op de ziekenzaal lag?" "Wat hebben jullie in vredesnaam gedaan daar? Met Draco gevochten?" vroeg Sanya verbaasd en nieuwsgierig. "Malfidus? Nee, dat niet... maar we probeerden een bepaald drankje uit en dat liep niet helemaal goed af. Laat maar," zei Hermelien. "Ik moet trouwens weg, ik heb een vergadering van de klassenoudsten nu... de eerste. Ik tril op m'n benen... hopelijk zet ik mezelf niet voor gek." Ze zag er inderdaad nogal zenuwachtig uit, maar Harry klopte haar op haar rug en zei: "Je doet het vast fantastisch, Herm. Je doet zo ongeveer alles fantastisch, waarom dit niet? Bovendien..." Met een grijns naar Ron "... je hebt altijd Simon Filister nog om je te steunen." "Tegen Malfidus?" kreunde Hermelien. "Malfidus?!" riepen Harry en Ron beiden verbaasd uit. Ze merkten niet dat Draco hen geirriteerd bekeek vanaf de Zwadderichtafel (hij had blijkbaar gehoord wat ze zeiden) maar keken Hermelien smekend aan. "Zeg me dat het niet waar is... zeg dat het niet zo is... Malfidus, klassenoudste, en ik niet? Nog iets waar hij over kan opscheppen. Ik begin het bijna jammer te vinden dat ik niet ben uitgekozen," zuchtte Harry. "Ik vind het ook jammer, aan Simon heb ik niet zoveel. En ja, Malfidus en Lynn Maccona zijn klassenoudsten voor Zwadderich. Maar ik moet nu echt gaan, ik zie jullie straks wel bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren." Ze pakte haar boeken en liep de Grote Zaal uit, de anderen achterlatend aan de tafel van Griffoendor.  
  
"Nu weten we nog steeds niet wat we moeten doen in ons vrije uur," zei Nalani, terwijl ze nog een croissant pakte van de tafel. "Wees blij dat Hermelien niet meer in de buurt is, ze zou waarschijnlijk zeggen dat jullie iets aan Toverdranken zouden moeten doen, omdat jullie daar... niet zo goed in zijn." "Zeg maar gerust hopeloos. Maar Hermelien kan tevreden zijn, we krijgen vanavond prive-les van Sneep zelf. Dus ik was niet van plan om nog iets extra's te gaan doen..." Plotseling kreeg Sanya's gezicht een vrolijke uitdrukking. "Wacht, ik weet al iets dat we kunnen doen! Harry, is hier iets van een Zwerkbalveld, waar we even kunnen vliegen? Ik heb al niet meer gevlogen sinds... je weet wel." Nalani knikte, maar de twee jongens keken haar verbaasd aan. Harry kreeg als eerste de controle over zijn stembanden weer terug en zei: "Ja, achter de school is een Zwerkbalveld waar jullie wel even kunnen opstijgen. Waarschijnlijk is er toch niemand in de buurt, dus kunnen jullie ook nog wel even oefenen met de Slurk of zo." "Ja, even oefenen voor de audities," zei Nalani met een blik op de Zwadderichtafel, waar Draco, Regin en Kiran nog steeds zaten, samen met de twee jongens, die Korzel en Kwast. "Zijn jullie... gaan jullie... naar de audities?" vroeg Harry verbaasd. "Eh... ja, eigenlijk wel. Ik wil graag Zwerkballen, en aangezien het afdelingsteam hier de enige mogelijkheid is, wilden we wel proberen om Jagers te worden voor het team van Zwadderich. Oh, dan moeten we natuurlijk tegen jullie! Eh... is dat erg?" Nalani zag er nogal rood uit toen ze besefte dat ze tegen hun nieuwe vriend zou moeten spelen, maar Harry knikte haar toe en zei: "Het maakt niet uit, het is maar een spel. Ik ben benieuwd hoe jullie het zullen doen, trouwens... Ron, ga je nog proberen om Wachter te worden?" Ron knikte en glimlachte een beetje zenuwachtig bij het idee. De twee meisjes stonden op en besloten om alvast hun bezems te gaan pakken, zodat ze zo lang mogelijk konden vliegen in hun vrije uur.  
  
Omdat ze op Beauxbatons Vliegen voor Gevorderden hadden gevolgd, hadden ze allebei een Vuurflits, die bij dat vak verplicht was. Opgewonden omdat ze na lange tijd eindelijk weer eens konden vliegen, liepen ze in de richting van het Zwerkbalveld. Wonder boven wonder raakten ze niet verdwaald. Er verscheen een verheugde grijns op de gezichten van beide meisjes, toen ze zich afzetten en opstegen. Ze scheerden rakelings over de doelpalen en over het gras. Zo ging het een tijdje door en Nalani en Sanya hadden het gevoel dat alle zorgen van hen afvielen. Net op het moment dat ze op het punt stonden de Slurk te pakken en hun Jagersvaardigheden wat te trainen, klonk er een boze stem. "Zo, jongedames, wat denken we dat we aan het doen zijn?" Geschrokken keken Nalani en Sanya naar beneden. Ze zagen een man staan, met lang grijs, vettig haar en een gemene uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Vliegen onder schooltijd hè? Maar dat laat ik niet zomaar gebeuren!" Hij beduidde hen te gaan landen en keek hen met een scheve, gemene grijns aan. "Moeten jullie niet naar jullie lessen?" "Jawel, maar we zijn nieuw hier," begon Sanya aarzelend. "We hebben nog geen keuzevakken gekozen en daarom hadden we een vrij uur en besloten we te gaan vliegen. Wie bent u eigenlijk?" "Mijn naam is Vilder, Argus Vilder. En onthoud die naam maar goed, want jullie zullen vanavond naar mijn kantoor moeten komen wat betreft het strafwerk dat jullie moeten doen." Toen draaide hij zich om en liep weg. Nalani en Sanya keken hem verbijsterd na. "Heeft hij ons nu net straf gegeven omdat we aan het vliegen waren?" vroeg Sanya na een tijdje verbijsterd. "Blijkbaar," zei Nalani hoofdschuddend. "Wie was dat? De schoonmaker ofzo?"  
  
"Geen idee, maar ik vind hem een engerd. Het valt me nog mee dat hij geen punten van ons heeft afgetrokken, hij leek me daar echt een type voor." "Ach, misschien komt dat vanavond nog," zei Nalani somber. "We zijn wel lekker bezig zeg! Amper twee dagen hier en nu al puntenaftrek en straf! We krijgen het nog druk vanavond." Sanya haalde haar schouders op. "Ach, het is puntenaftrek voor Zwadderich, dat kan ik niet echt erg vinden. Zullen we maar naar binnen gaan, voor die engerd nog een keer komt kijken?"  
  
Nog steeds een beetje teleurgesteld liepen ze met hun bezems naar binnen en liepen door naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich (die gelukkig vrij makkelijk te vinden was, als je de weg van de Grote Zaal naar de leerlingenkamer maar eenmaal wist). De leerlingenkamer was bijna leeg, in een hoek zaten een paar eerstejaars opgewonden met elkaar te kletsen en in een andere hoek zaten Kiran en Regin, die natuurlijk ook geen keuzevak hadden. Sanya en Nalani deden net alsof ze hen niet zagen en liepen door naar hun slaapzaal, die helemaal leeg was. Ze legden vlug hun Vuurflitsen in hun koffer en gingen toen op hun bedden zitten, niet wetend wat nu te doen. "Ik kan het nog steeds niet begrijpen..." zei Sanya na een tijdje. "Waarom Zwadderich? We zijn toch niet net zoals onze ouders?" Het duurde even voor Nalani antwoordde, ze scheen te overdenken wat Sanya net had gezegd en Sanya kon wel raden waar ze aan dacht: de mogelijkheid dat iemand met de Sorteerhoed geknoeid had. Hun ouders zouden waarschijnlijk proberen om hen over te halen om ook Dooddoeners te worden... misschien dachten ze dat dat makkelijker zou gaan op Zwadderich? "Ik weet het niet. Het zou kunnen dat we gewoon net zo zijn als zij... maar ik vrees dat er met dat ding is geknoeid. We horen hier gewoon niet, heb ik het idee. Ik vind iedereen hier vreselijk, nou ja, behalve Layla misschien. Zij is nog wel aardig, maar de rest... het klopt allemaal niet. Het past niet bij ons." "Zouden ze ons zoeken?" vroeg Sanya zich met een trilling in haar stem af. "We weten niet wat ze van plan zijn, we weten niet waar ze op uit zijn. Misschien hebben ze ons al opgegeven, misschien zijn ze actief naar ons op zoek. Misschien kunnen we de mensen om ons heen niet vertrouwen." "De Zwadderaars zou ik sowieso niet vertrouwen." "Hermelien zei dat de Malfidussen Dooddoeners zijn, dan is Draco vast ook een aanhanger van Voldemort. En die twee jongens van Klammfels, iedereen weet hoe Klammfels bekend staat." "Oh, vertel eens?" zei opeens een vrolijke stem vanuit de deuropening. Geschokt draaiden Sanya en Nalani zich om, en ze zagen Regin in de deuropening staan, met achter hem Kiran. Beide jongens keken hen nieuwsgierig aan, en het leek erop dat zelfs Kiran zijn 'ijskoude blik' niet gebruikte. De beide meisjes merkten opeens hoe goed ze er eigenlijk uitzagen... beide jongens lang en gespierd, blond haar, en blauwe ogen... wat leken ze eigenlijk op elkaar. Zouden ze familie zijn? "Klammfels is..." zei Nalani, maar ze maakte haar zin niet af. Zij en Sanya wisselden een blik die duidelijk aangaf waar ze op dat moment aan dachten, maar ze spraken het niet uit. "Een school waar Duistere magie op het lesprogramma staat, een school die werd geleid door een Dooddoener, ja. Maar ook de school die Victor Kruml leverde, een van de beste Zoekers ooit. Ook de school die nog vele andere belangrijke tovenaars en heksen heeft afgeleverd, goed in staat om Duistere magie te beheersen en te bestrijden. Waren jullie dat vergeten?" Voor de eerste keer hoorden ze iets van hartstocht in Kirans stem, en opeens misten ze Beauxbatons ook. Zweinstein was leuk, was veilig, maar het voelde niet zo vreselijk 'thuis' aan als Beauxbatons, waar ze vrienden hadden, waar ze alles kenden en zich niet zo vreselijk nieuw voelden. "En hoe zit het met jullie? Bestrijden jullie de Duistere magie?" vroeg Nalani vlug, voor ze iets konden merken van hoe zij zich voelde. "Laten we zeggen dat ik jullie ouders erg goed ken," zei Kiran zachtjes, en meteen stond Nalani rustig op en sloeg hem hard in het gezicht. Hij wankelde even maar bleef haar aankijken, met een uitdrukking die veel op tevredenheid leek. De plaats waar haar hand zijn wang had geraakt werd rood, maar hij liet geen pijn merken. "Pittig meisje, nietwaar? We zullen nog wel zien hoe lang je je blijft verzetten tegen het onvermijdelijke... waarom denken jullie dat je op Zwadderich zit?" Sanya had haar toverstok gepakt en richtte die nu op hem, maar Nalani hield haar tegen zonder haar blik van Kiran af te wenden, en zei: "Ga alsjeblieft weg, voor ik me niet langer kan beheersen." Hij glimlachte neerbuigend en liep de slaapzaal uit.  
  
Het duurde even voor de twee meisjes merkten dat Regin hem niet volgde, maar gewoon in de deuropening bleef staan. Hij leek in het geheel niet uit evenwicht gebracht, maar bleef hen gewoon aankijken met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, zelfs toen Sanya haar toverstok weer stevig vastpakte. Sanya en Regin keken elkaar enkele seconden aan, en toen barstte Regin plotseling in lachen uit. Verbaasd keek Sanya hem aan. "Sorry, maar ik ben niet bepaald bang voor je... heb je ooit geduelleerd?" Ze schudde haar hoofd, nog steeds verbaasd door zijn reactie. "Je houdt je toverstok helemaal verkeerd vast. Kijk, het moet zo... je houdt je toverstok vast alsof het een zwaard is, en richt het dan op je tegenstander." Hij deed het voor met zijn eigen toverstok, en riep toen geheel onverwacht een spreuk die de beide meisjes niet verstonden. Het klonk nogal Russisch, maar het effect was overduidelijk dat van een Lamstraal: een rode straal spoot uit zijn toverstok en raakte Sanya, die meteen achteroverviel en niets meer kon bewegen "Enervatio!" riep Regin vervolgens vlug, en Sanya voelde plotseling dat ze al haar ledematen weer kon bewegen. Ze stond langzaam op en keek hem boos aan, maar ze durfde toch niet om (net als Nalani) hem in zijn gezicht te slaan. Hij zag er trouwens niet uit alsof hij haar in zijn buurt zou laten komen. Niet zolang hij die toverstaf daar in zijn hand hield... en ze wist dat hij op dit punt gelijk had. Ze was vreselijk in duelleren. "En dat was de tweede duelleerles: wees altijd alert. Goedenmiddag." En hij was weer verdwenen door de deuropening, net als Kiran daarnet. Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar met een open mond van verbazing aan. Waar waren ze in vredesnaam beland?  
  
Na deze incidenten hadden de beide meisjes weinig zin om nog langer in de slaapzaal te blijven, met die twee jongens zo dicht in de buurt, en dus besloten ze om de leerlingenkamer uit te gaan. Gelukkig waren Kiran en Regin nergens meer te zien (waarschijnlijk waren ze ook weggegaan) en konden ze dus vrijelijk door de leerlingenkamer lopen. Hoewel... het groepje eerstejaars dat daar ook al had gezeten toen ze hier waren aangekomen, keek hen nu nieuwsgierig aan. Waar hadden ze dat nu weer aan te danken? Aan het feit dat hun ouders Dooddoeners waren, aan het feit dat ze van Beauxbatons kwamen, aan het feit dat ze bevriend waren met Griffoendors, of... Met een blik van afschuw keken ze elkaar aan. Wat als deze eerstejaars het gesprek (voor zover je het een gesprek kon noemen) tussen hen en de jongens hadden gehoord? Ze hadden waarschijnlijk luid genoeg gesproken... Vlug en beschaamd liepen ze naar de uitgang en even later stonden ze op de gang. En wat nu? Ze hadden geprobeerd om te gaan vliegen, ze hadden geprobeerd om rustig wat te praten in de slaapzaal, maar alles was slecht afgelopen. Nog meer straf konden ze in ieder geval niet gebruiken, en dus besloten ze om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan. Daar konden ze vast weinig kwaad doen.  
  
Ze waren ongeveer halverwege toen ze plotseling een bekende stem horen. "Sanya! Nalani! Het is jullie dus gelukt?" Verbaasd draaiden ze zich om en ze stonden oog in oog met Remus Lupos. Hij was een van de mensen die hen had opgevangen toen hun ouders Dooddoeners bleken te zijn, en hij had hen geholpen om op Zweinstein aangenomen te worden. Wat deed hij hier? "Ja, wij zijn hier," zei Nalani toen ze elkaar een tijdje hadden aangestaard, "Maar. u ook? U was toch geen leraar meer? Of komt u voor professor Perkamentus?" "Vlak nadat ik jullie voor het laatst had gezien, werd ik benaderd door professor Perkamentus. Hij vertelde mij dat er geen leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten meer was, nu professor Dolleman zichzelf niet bleek te zijn, en dus vroeg hij mij of ik de lessen weer over wilde nemen. Het is niet definitief, want halverwege het jaar moet ik weer weg, maar hij kon zolang niemand anders vinden. Dus krijgen jullie waarschijnlijk les van mij." "Gaaf!" zei Sanya uit de grond van haar hart, en Lupos glimlachte. "Ik hoop het. Maar, wat doen jullie hier? Geen les?" "We hadden een vrij uur, omdat we nog geen keuzevakken hebben. En we hadden geen zin om in de leerlingenkamer te blijven rondhangen. het is gewoon niet te geloven, maar we zitten bij Zwadderich! Begrijpt u dat nou?" "Het heeft waarschijnlijk allemaal een bedoeling," zei Lupos peinzend, maar al snel verscheen er weer een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Ik weet zeker dat jullie je er wel doorheen slaan. Ik zou jullie uit willen nodigen voor een kopje thee, maar ik vermoed dat jullie volgende les over enkele minuten begint. dus dat moet wachten tot een volgende keer. Ik zie jullie in ieder geval morgen bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." Hij wilde weglopen, maar plotseling hoorden Sanya en Nalani een groep mensen aankomen, die allemaal dingen riepen als: "Bent u terug?" "Hoera, Lupos is er weer!" "Bent u de nieuwe leraar voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?" Toen ze zich omdraaiden, zagen ze dat het een groep Griffoendors was. Harry en Ron liepen voorop en begroetten Lupos hartelijk, gevolgd door alle andere Griffoendors. "Hey Sanya en Nalani, ik had jullie nog niet eens gezien. Hebben jullie al kennisgemaakt met de beste leraar die we ooit gehad hebben?" vroeg Ron enthousiast. "Kalm aan, kalm aan," zei Lupos glimlachend, maar Ron besteedde geen aandacht aan hem. "We kenden hem al, hoor," informeerde Nalani hem, "Hij heeft er voor gezorgd dat we hier op Zweinstein werden aangenomen en hij heeft ons geholpen met allerlei andere dingen. Ik wist niet eens dat u hier al eerder les heeft gegeven, eigenlijk." "In ons derde jaar, twee jaar geleden," vertelde Harry, "Maar sorry, professor, we moeten door naar de volgende les." "Wij hebben Transfiguratie, kan iemand mij uitleggen waar dat lokaal is?" vroeg Sanya. Hermelien wees hen de weg, ze zeiden hun vrienden en Lupos gedag, en ze liepen door naar het lokaal Transfiguratie. De volgende les, en weer zouden ze Kiran en Regin moeten zien. wat was er toch met die jongens?  
  
"Welkom, klas, bij jullie vijfde jaar Transfiguratie. Zoals jullie allemaal weten." Met een strenge blik op enkele leerlingen, ". moeten jullie dit jaar op voor jullie SLIJMBALLEN, ik verwacht dat jullie het allemaal erg goed doen op dit onderdeel. behalve de enkelen die geen aandacht aan hun lessen besteden." Met nog een strenge blik. "Ook wil ik graag twee nieuwe leerlingen welkom heten, Sanya en Nalani van Beauxbatons." Sanya en Nalani keken haar zenuwachtig aan. Ze hadden al zo hier en daar opgevangen dat professor Anderling streng maar rechtvaardig was, en Transfiguratie een van de moeilijkste vakken op school. Ze hoopten maar dat ze hier niet ook achterliepen, want ze hadden het waarschijnlijk al druk genoeg met Toverdranken. "We zullen even enkele dingen van vorig jaar herhalen, dan kan ik zien hoe onze nieuwe leerlinges het doen en hoeveel jullie nog weten van vorig jaar. Hier heb ik een vel met opdrachten, ik wil graag jullie resultaten zien straks." Ze deelde vellen perkament uit met telkens drie verschillende opdrachten, en uit de klas klonken enkele kreunende geluiden. "Ik weet echt niets meer," zuchtte Lynn, en Layla knikte. "Transfiguratie, he." Nieuwsgierig pakten Sanya en Nalani hun vellen perkament en slaakten een opgeluchte zucht toen ze zagen hoe makkelijk de opdrachten waren. Gelukkig, eindelijk een klas waar ze voorliepen in plaats van achter. Dit was allemaal stof die ze al in de derde klas hadden behandeld, en ze waren al vlug klaar met de opdrachten. "Al klaar?" vroeg Anderling verbaasd. Ze knikten, en Anderling bestudeerde de voorwerpen die ze hadden gemaakt: bekers, ratten en een grote bezem. Ze glimlachte een beetje en keek hen tevreden aan. "Zeer goed. Wat hebben jullie behandeld in de afgelopen twee jaar?" "De eerste helft van ons derde jaar hebben we ons vooral beziggehouden met dit soort dingen, klein spul veranderen in ander klein spul. De tweede helft van het derde jaar hebben we ons beziggehouden met hoe je een deel van een mens of een dier Transfigureert. In het vierde jaar zijn we daarmee verdergegaan, en ook hebben we bijna allemaal geleerd om een Faunaat te worden." Plotseling draaide bijna iedereen in de klas zich om naar hen, en ze hoorden Layla fluisteren: "Een Faunaat?" "Laat maar eens zien," zei Anderling zachtjes. De beide meisjes stonden op. Sanya liep naar voren, waar meer ruimte was, maar Nalani bleef gewoon naast haar tafel staan. Ze keken elkaar even aan en vervolgens. Het ging bijna te snel voor de andere leerlingen om te zien, maar ze zagen dat Nalani ineenkromp, steeds kleiner en kleiner werd, toen begonnen er allemaal rode en gouden veren over haar hele lichaam te groeien. en geschokt zagen ze dat Nalani een feniks was geworden. Een Zwadderaarster die veranderde in een feniks? De feniks vloog op en slaakte een trillend geluid, waar de meeste Zwadderaars erg van schrokken. Blijkbaar mensen die niet zuiver van hart waren, dacht Nalani terwijl ze op een tafel ging zitten en om zich heen keek om te zien waar Sanya was. Sanya was ondertussen steeds groter geworden, zwarte haren groeiden over haar hele lijf, haar armen en benen werden langer, vleugels groeiden aan haar schouders en de vorm van haar hoofd veranderde. en toen Nalani naar haar keek, was ze een vliegend paard geworden, met een diepzwarte vacht. "Een Thestralis," hoorden ze iemand achterin de klas fluisteren, en om te bewijzen dat diegene gelijk had, werd Sanya even onzichtbaar. Toen ze weer zichtbaar werd stond ze op een andere plek, en Nalani vloog vlug naar haar toe, om op haar rug te gaan zitten. Zo stonden ze voor de rest van de Zwadderaars, een beeldschoon zwart paard met vleugels, en op haar rug een rood met gouden vogel, ook beeldschoon, al vonden de meeste Zwadderaars dat niet. "Indrukwekkend," zei Anderling, en voor een keer leek ze werkelijk verbaasd. De feniks Nalani vloog weer terug naar haar eigen tafel en veranderde terug naar de mens Nalani, die een beetje onzeker om zich heen keek. Verschillende Zwadderaars keken haar vreemd aan, maar wat haar vooral trof, was de blik van Kiran. Hij had dezelfde blik in zijn ogen als toen Nalani hem geslagen had. Ook Sanya was weer terugveranderd, maar de blikken die zij kreeg toegeworpen waren een stuk vriendelijker. Natuurlijk was een vliegend paard een stuk neutraler dan een feniks, die overduidelijk iets was voor zogenaamde goede tovenaars, Griffoendors dus. "Sanya en Nalani, ik wil jullie vanavond even spreken. Dan gaan we nu verder met de les."  
  
De rest van de les gebeurde er niet veel bijzonders, al voelden Nalani en Sanya dat zo ongeveer de hele klas blikken op hen bleef werpen. Het was een opluchting toen de les eindelijk was afgelopen en Nalani en Sanya konden ontsnappen aan hun nieuwsgierige klasgenoten. "We krijgen het nog drukker vanavond," zei Sanya zachtjes terwijl ze gezamenlijk naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich liepen. "Ja, inderdaad," stemde Nalani in. "Zag je trouwens die blik van Kiran toen hij zag dat ik een feniks was?" Ze rilde even. "Hij leek bijna.tevreden! Ik kan echt geen hoogte van hem krijgen." "Het is gewoon een engerd," zei Sanya, terwijl ze even stopte en om zich heen keek. "Moeten we hier nu links of rechtsaf?" "Rechtdoor," hoorden ze een stem zeggen en geschrokken draaiden de twee meisjes zich om. Daar stond Draco Malfidus en hij keek hen een beetje hatelijk aan. "Mooi kunststukje was dat net," zei hij, gemaakt glimlachend, terwijl hij hen snel voorbijliep. Sanya en Nalani keken elkaar even aan en haalden hun schouders op. Blijkbaar was Draco nogal op hen afgeknapt, maar ze konden het niet echt erg vinden. Snel legden ze hun boeken op hun slaapzaal en toen haastten ze zich naar de grote zaal voor het diner.  
  
A/N: My titles still suck. sorry! Zal kijken of ik hoofdstuk 4 vanavond ook nog kan uploaden. en pleazzz review! Als we nog een review krijgen, beloof ik met mijn hand op mijn hart dat ik voortaan elk verhaal dat ik op ff.net lees, zal reviewen. pleazz? 


End file.
